Kyoukin’ no aki
by tsuunami
Summary: [chapitre 10] Seconde épreuve ! Quand une ombre se faufile dans la grange pour voler, que fautil faire ? Appel aux trois pisteurs, bien sûr ! n.n Mini TemariNeji en début de chapitre, et sous entendu de KibaTenten !
1. Prologue

**kyoukin' no aki : cœur automnal**

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure

Couple : Pour l'instant, rien.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bon, je délaisse Kage no Kuni un petit peu pour créer cette fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps ! Elle sera hétéro ( désolé pour les fans de yaoi ! TToTT ) Avec des couples normaux. Donc, vila. Je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mission de rang A

* * *

Tsunade regarda avec un air mélancolique, les feuilles rousses de l'automne tombé lentement sur son village caché. 

Son village….

Si fragile après l'attaque d'Orochimaru.

_-_Ne vous laissez pas abattre Tsunade-sama, souffla Shizune derrière la vieille femme, debout près du bureau en acajou.

Tsunade se tourna doucement vers son assistante et lui adressa un petit sourire.

_-_Oui. Shizune…envoie un message au professeur de ces dix équipes : Entrainement pour tout les genins dans le Shiro no ryuuketsu. Pendant un an. Je veux qu'ils soient près dorénavant, pour les futures vagues d'invasions qui ne vont pas tarder à frapper. Ensuite, appelle Ibiki Moreno et Anko Mitarashi. Je veux leur parler en privé.

_-_Haï.

La jeune femme disparut dans un tourbillon de feuille, et Tsunade se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en cuir.

_-_Konoha no Kuni. Mon village...ma famille.

* * *

_-_Aaaaaaaah ! J'en ai MARRE ! Quand est ce que Kakashi-sensei sera à l'heure pour nos missions , hurla Naruto pour la énième fois, shootant sur un caillou qui avait eut le malheur de traînasser sur son chemin. 

Sakura lui lança un sourire compatissant : La patience n'avait jamais été son point fort.

Puis, la jeune fille jeta un regard en coin à Sasuke, adossé à la rambarde du pont avec nonchalance.

Est-ce qu'il allait mieux ? Depuis son retour à Konoha, il lui semblait que le jeune Uchiha soit plus sociable avec les autres, mais elle doutait : ne faisait-il pas semblant pour tous les rassurés ?

Ah voir l'air très légèrement amusé de Sasuke quand il regarda Naruto gesticuler dans tous les sens en injuriant leur sensei, elle sourit.

Non, il allait mieux. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

_-_Yoooo !

Les trois genins levèrent la tête vers leurs sensei, apparaissant toujours au-dessus de même poteaux depuis des années.

_-_Kakashi-senseiiiiii !

Sasuke remarqua avec méfiance que Kakashi avait l'air très content…et qu'une lueur étrange ( à faire froid dans le dos ) brillait dans son seul œil pour l'instant visible.

Le jounnin sauta souplement sur le pont et s'étira.

_-_Waaaaaaa ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez tout les trois !

_-_Une bonne nouvelle , répéta Sakura, interrogatrice.

_-_Mouais, vous connaissant, ça doit être un truc du genre : Icha Icha paradise super tatics deux est sortit…, fit Naruto, plissant des yeux avec méfiance.

_-_Pas du tout, pas du tout ! Vous allez passez un an au Shiro no ryuuketsu!

_-_Shiro no ryuuketsu …, fit pensivement Sasuke.

_-_UN AN , s'exclamèrent Naruto et Sakura en même temps.

_-_Yep. C'est une mission de Rang A, répondit Kakashi, toujours souriant.

_-_Chouette !

_-_Bien, faites le signe du tigre pour approuver la mission.

Naruto le fit immédiatement, mais Sasuke et Sakura furent plus méfiant.

_-_Pourquoi ça , demanda Sasuke.

_-_Vous n'avez jamais fait ça avant…, renchérit Sakura.

_-_C'est nouveau, ordre de Tsunade-sama, je sais pas ce qu'elle à en ce moment, elle vieillit…ça doit être ça.

* * *

_-_ATCHA !

_-_Godaime-sama ?

_-_Ce n'est rien Ibiki. Je disais donc…

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura se jetèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules et s'exécutèrent.

Aussitôt, le décor tournoya autour d'eux, et tout devint sombre. Une lumière bleue jaillit sous leurs pieds, et les trois genins levèrent leurs regards vers là où devait se trouver Kakashi.

Ils n'entendirent qu'un vague : Hahahaha, je suis le meilleur ! Puis, le noir.

* * *

Et voilà ! Premier petit chapitre finis ! Les autres seront plus longs, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était qu'une sorte de prologue ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, et puis, tchao tchao ! 


	2. Shiro no ryuuketsu : Le château de sang

Kyoukin' no aki : Cœur automnal 

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure, OOC de quelques persos.

Couple : Rien pour l'instant

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, cependant, Riku otonashii, Sakki setsujoku, Tsuku atsusa et Hanabira momoiro m'appartiennent !

Ah, autre chose : Dans Naruto, il y a deux examinateurs qui n'ont pas de nom : Les deux qui testent Lee, Neji, et Sasuke pendant l'épreuve pour être chunnin, juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle, je leurs ai donnés un nom pour les besoins de ma fic, celui avec les cheveux en pétard s'appellera : Kyoshi Henge, et le deuxième : Sano Komogashi.

* * *

Renia : Salut ! Alors, je vais raconté toute une année, mais les seuls indices temporels qui vont changer, seront les saisons, et les changements de saisons seront aléatoires. ( J'ai beaucoup de chapitre sur le printemps, et un seul sur l'été ) Donc, voilà la suite !

Cassy-Chan : Lol, j'espère que ça va un peu satisfaire ton appétit, régales-toi !

* * *

Traduction des noms :

Riku otonashii : Terre Sage

Sakki Setsujoku : Sang Vengeance ( sang de la vengeance quoi )

Tsuku atsusa : Eclair Chaud (Tsuku veux dire s'enflammer, s'allumer mais dans l'électricité donc…)

Hanabira Momoiro : Pétale Rose

C'est approximatif, et j'utilise un dico en ligne, donc je sais pas si c'est exactement ça…nn

* * *

Ensuite, bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chap, poster assez rapidement par rapport à d'habitude ! Ah, une explication importante. Les chapitres seront découpés en deux grandes parties. Celles, avec Tsunade et les profs, et l'autre, avec les genins. Ils doivent se passer en même temps. Et chaque scène avec les profs explique le but de la mission que doit faire les genins. Comme ça, tout sera dévoiler petit à petit. En espérant que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shiro no ryuuketsu : Le château de sang 

* * *

Tsunade balaya du regard les six junnins en face d'elle, puis les deux anbus près du bureau.

Il y avait là, Yuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma et Maito Gai de Konoha.

Baki, de Suna, et Riku Otonashii de Oto, plus Anko Mitarashi et Ibiki Moreno.

_-_Vous avez tous envoyer vos élèves là bas , demanda la Godaime, ses mains croisées devant elle, s'adressant aux professeurs.

_-_Haï, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

_-_Vous savez pourquoi je veux qu'ils soient à Shiro no ryuuketsu n'est ce pas , continua la vieille femme blonde.

Ils hochèrent de la tête.

_-_Vous savez aussi, pourquoi Anko et Ibiki sont ici, continua t-elle.

_-_Godaime-sama, demanda soudain Riku Otonashii, jounnin aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts, Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que se soient eux qui passent cette épreuve ?

Tsunade acquiesça.

_-_Ce sont les meilleurs genins de tous les pays compris. Et Hinata aussi, Kurenai. Il en est de même pour tes trois protégés Asuma. Vous vous êtes tous trop attachés à vos élèves, et toi aussi Baki.

Elle soupira.

_-_Idem pour toi Riku. Et c'est dangereux, toi en particulier. Vous êtes dans le village du Son avec lequel nous sommes en conflits. Si les shinobis d'Oto l'apprennent…alors vous devez vous disperser toutes les quatre, et je doute que tu puisses les laisser mourir devant toi, malgré leurs grand potentiel.

Les junnins se consultèrent du regard puis revinrent à Tsunade qui reprit à nouveau, sortant une feuille de son bureau.

_-_Tout les genins, s'ils réussissent l'épreuve, seront répartit en sept équipes spéciales. Ils seront sous la direction de : Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Moreno, Kakashi Hatake, Kyoshi Henge, Sano Komogashi, Jiraya et moi-même.

* * *

_-_Itaiiii ! Ca fait mal ! Kakashi-sensei, vous allez me le payer , s'exclama Naruto en se levant d'un bond.

Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'endroit où il était : tout n'était que fleurs à perte de vue, une sorte de Manoir se dressait fièrement sur une colline, près d'un large enclos vide, et une grange, près du Manoir, marquait le début d'une forêt qui entourait le tout, laissant tout de même place à une vue magnifique sur une mer brillante.

_-_Waaaa…c'est beau ici…., murmura Naruto en tournoyant autour de lui-même.

Quand soudain, il s'aperçut de quelque chose. A terre, des corps étaient allongés.

Naruto plissa ses yeux azurs et reconnut Sasuke et Sakura près de lui. Inquiet, il se précipita vers eux, et s'apprêtait à les secouer quand…

_-_Pas la peine de te faire du souci. Ils sont juste endormit.

Are ? Gaara ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là , hurla le blond en sursautant, pointant du doigt le rouquin qui était assis en tailleurs sur le sol.

_-_Je te retourne la question…

Sur le coup, le renard ne sut plus trop quoi dire. Gaara soupira.

_-_C'est Baki-sensei qui nous as envoyer là, avec nee-san et nii-san, expliqua t-il en désignant Témari et Kankuro allongés près de lui.

_-_Pourquoi ils sont encore endormit ! Tous des fainéants ici ! Et c'est qui elles !

Gaara se leva et s'approcha des trois jeunes filles, puis s'agenouilla et en retourna délicatement une sur le dos. Ses cheveux bleu clair coupés courts glissèrent sur le coter, dévoilant une peau pâle.

_-_C'est quoi comme signe ça…je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, demanda Naruto en s'approchant, désignant le bandeau frontal de la kunoïchi accroché sur ses hanches.

_-_Oto no Kuni. Le village du son.

Soudain, Gaara recula et mis son bras en protection devant son cou, menacer par un kunai.

_-_Uwaaaa , s'exclama Naruto, qui n'avait rien vu venir.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Qui vous êtes vous , s'exclama la shinobi aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et aux yeux rubis qui était en position de combat, prête à frapper Gaara de sa main bronzée tenant le kunaï.

_-_Euh…du calme ! Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, et lui, Gaara, du désert !

_-_On est dans la même situation que vous, répondit également le rouquin, vexé de s'être fait prendre par surprise.

La jeune fille se détendit légèrement, puis finalement remit son arme dans son étui et adressa un sourire franc aux deux garçons.

_-_Excusez-moi. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs quand je suis dans un lieu inconnu. Je me nomme Sakki Setsujoku, je viens d'Oto no Kuni.

_-_Je suis le futur hokage de Konoha no Kuni , fit Naruto en lui rendant son sourire, désignant son bandeau frontal avec son pouce.

_-_Kazekage de Suna, répondit simplement Gaara en croisant ses bras.

_-_Kazekage , répéta Sakki, intriguée.

_-_Nnngh…

La jeune fille à la peau halée se tourna vers sa cadette aux cheveux bleus qui venait de se réveillé, ouvrant ses grands yeux gris.

_-_Déjà réveillé ? Je vous présente Hanabira momoiro, et, toujours endormie, Tsuku Atsusa.

Peu à peu, tout les genins se réveillèrent, et firent connaissance pour les trois ninjas d'Oto. Il s'était révélé que, Sakki était sympathique et amical, Hanabira, énergique et innocente et Tsuku, une vrai Témari numéro deux, ce qui lui valut l'admiration de Lee.

Cette remarque de Kiba lui valut d'ailleurs deux taloches sur le crâne bien méritées sous le fou rire de presque tout les autres.

_-_Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant , demanda Naruto.

_-_Ouais, on a pas de bouffe , renchérit Chouji qui criait déjà famine.

_-_Je pense que le plus intelligent serait de se séparer en plusieurs équipes, suggéra Sakura.

_-_Tu penses à explorer le lieu , demanda Tsuku.

La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses acquiesça.

_-_Waaaaa, Tsuku-san, vous êtes si intelligente, s'extasia Lee.

_-_….

_-_Shika, tu devrais prendre l'opération en main, conseilla Ino.

_-_Oh non galère, pourquoi moi…, soupira l'adolescent.

Les autres lui lancèrent un regard menaçant.

_-_Bon d'accord…pfff…avant tout, il faut visiter le manoir. Je doute qu'il y ait quelqu'un, mais si les sensei nous ont envoyés ici, c'est pour qu'on habite là pendant le un an qu'ils nous ont donné. On s'installe, et ensuite, on se rassemble dehors pour décider de la suite. Sakura, tu restes avec moi. Vous autres, choisissez les chambres et visiter le manoir. Dans une heure ici.

_-_Wow ! C'est un leader lui , s'étonna Sakki.

_-_Peut être mais c'est un GROS flemmard, soupira Tenten.

Ainsi, les ninjas découvrirent les lieux, et prirent chacun une chambre.

* * *

_-_Bon, je récapitule. Pile poil le nombre de chambre qu'il faut, une cuisine qui fait salle à manger…

_-_Avec comptoir américain aussi ! Le luxe…, rêva Chouji.

_-_Euh…oui…plus une salle de bain entre deux chambres…donc une pour deux, un salon, un dojo équiper, une bibliothèque et…

_-_La porte fermée, finit Témari.

_-_Exacte. Personne n'a vu de clef, n'importe quoi pour ouvrir , demanda Shikamaru.

Les autres genins hochèrent négativement leurs têtes.

_-_On peut pas la défoncer , s'étonna Naruto.

_-_On a déjà essayé, répliqua Sasuke. 

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment quand un gargouillement les interrompirent.

_-_C'est pas ma faute , protesta Chouji alors que tous les regards se dirigeaient vers lui.

_-_On a pas de nourriture…, soupira doucement Hana.

_-_Démo…euh…on a pas regardé dans la grange…, fit Hinata.

Les ninjas se consultèrent du regard, puis d'un même mouvement se dirigèrent vers le vieux bâtiment.

_-_Toute façon, s'il y a rien à bouffer, on peu toujours chasser. Cette forêt doit bien cacher des bêtes…, s'exclama Kiba, approuver par un jappement d'Akamaru.

_-_Exact, renchérit Kankuro.

Sakki ouvrit une des portes de la grange, tandis que Shino s'occupait de l'autre, et aussitôt, une mauvaise odeur parvinrent à leurs narines.

_-_Des….DES VACHES , hurlèrent Kiba et Naruto en même temps.

_-_Et il y en a 365 de ce coter ci, plus 100 de ce coter là, fit Shikamaru avec un sourire, ses sourcils froncés.

_-_S'il fait cette tête, c'est qu'il a compris…, soupira Ino.

_-_Ouais. Les profs veulent qu'on se débrouille avec les moyens du bord pour survivre. Les vaches de ce coter là vont nous servir pour manger. Et chaque nuits, une des vaches de ce coter ci va mourir pour ne pas qu'on oublie.

Tout les genins déglutirent, sauf les ténébreux ou les impassibles, pour digérer la nouvelle.

_-_Ok, c'est bien beau tout ça maintenant, mais on mange que de la viande , fit Tenten.

Un insecte voleta autour des genins avant de se poser sur l'index de Shino.

_-_Graines pour potager au premier étage de la grange, informa t-il en remontant ses lunettes noires.

_-_Très bien. On a tout ce qu'il faut alors. Maintenant, le tout est de se répartir pour les taches. Shika et moi, on va dresser un tableau avec les différentes taches à accomplir pendant la journée pour survivre, expliqua Sakura.

_-_Suuuuper…on retourne à la vie version campagnards…, soupira Tsuku.

_-_Génial…on pouvait pas rêver mieux…, approuva Ino.

* * *

Deuxième chap, enfin bouclé ! Oui bon, y a pas beaucoup d'action là, je le reconnais. C'est juste pour la mise en place. Ensuite, vous verrez ! nn Bon ben, plus plus ! 


	3. plantage de graines

Kyoukin' no aki : Cœur automnal 

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure, OOC de quelques persos.

Couple : juste de l'amitié entre Naruto/Hinata et Shino/Sakki.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, cependant, Riku otonashii, Sakki setsujoku, Tsuku atsusa et Hanabira momoiro m'appartiennent !

Troisième chapitre de cette fic enfin en ligne ! Après que le décor soit mit en place, les genins se rapprochent !

* * *

Yue-redmoon : Vila la suite ! Lol, c'est vraiment gentil, j'espère que je vais être à la hauteur de ce que tu penses ! n.n

Yue-redmoon : Euh…n.n° C'est la même personne ? Euh…ben en tout cas…ouais, pas mal trouver l'idée de la petite maison dans la prairie, lol !

Princesse d'Argent : Hellow ! Merci beaucoup, euh, si tu veux de l'action, je ne penses pas qu'il y en a beaucoup dans les cinq future chapitres à venir…n.n° En fait, ils servent à installer les couples…donc se sera plutôt dégoulinant d'amour… Ben, voilà la suite quand même ! n.n

Cassy-chan : Héhé, t'es aussi gourmande que moi ! o.o, lol, c'est gentil, j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire !

Arminas : Merci beaucoup ! Ah, pour le rythme, je crois que ça va pas trop te plaire, il y a beaucoup d'accélération temporelles ou de stationnement…enfin, c'est bizarre quoi…n.n°

Dodie Rogue : Lol, merciii ! n.n Voici la suite !

Renia : Héhé n.n Ce chapitre à quand même mis un peu de temps je trouve ! Lol ! Voilà donc la suite !

Voilà voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, comme tout le temps, ça fait hyper plaisir, et puis ça motive ! Enfin, c'est vraiment gentil quoi ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Plantage de graines 

* * *

_-_Vous avez déjà choisi les différentes équipes je suppose , soupira Kakashi.

Tsunade acquiesça et tapota un paquet de feuille poser sur son bureau en face d'elle.

_-_Sept équipes. Trois de niveau anbu, deux de junnin, une de chunnin et une de médico nin.

_-_Vous les avez répartit comment , demanda Asuma, une cigarette coincée dans un coin de sa bouche.

_-_Selon leurs capacités.

* * *

_-_Voilà ! Enfin finis , soupira Sakura avec satisfaction, faisant craquer ses doigts.

_-_Tu es sûre de ton choix…, prévint Shikamaru en posant un crayon qu'il avait déniché, sur la table basse du salon.

_-_Parfaitement sûre.

_-_Sakura…j'ai pas envie d'être avec elle…, se plaignit l'adolescent avec une moue boudeuse.

_-_Pfff…tu t'y feras…et puis…

_-_Et puis quoi ? N'insinue pas n'importe quoi.

_-_Beuh. Allons prévenir les autres pour la répartition. Je pense que le mieux, se serait de travailler le plus tôt possible. Si on veut avoir quelque chose à manger pour ce soir.

_

* * *

-Oy ! Hinata-chan ! Tu viens , s'impatienta Naruto, les mains sur ses hanches._

La jeune fille au byakugan s'excusa et le rejoignit rapidement, entrant dans la grange toujours aussi remplie de vaches.

_-_On prend quoi ? Fruit ou Légume , demanda le blond pendant qu'ils grimpaient une vieille échelle pour atterrire sur un plancher poussiéreux.

_-_Ano…les fruits, je préfèrerais…enfin…si tu es d'accord…, répondit timidement Hinata en joignant ses deux index, regardant le plancher en rougissant.

_-_Ok ! Let's go !

Ils attrapèrent un panier qui trônait sur une étagère, puis le remplir de sachets multicolores.

Puis, les deux genins sortirent à l'extérieur.

_-_Bon Hinata-chan, j'y connais rien en jardinage…, prévint Naruto en riant, se grattant la nuque un peu gêné.

_-_Oh…ah…euh…d'accord…je pense que…ce serait bien de planter les graines…ici, près de la grange…

_-_Pas de problème !

La tornade blonde se précipita vers l'endroit désigner et s'accroupit au sol, rejoint par une Hinata souriant timidement.

_-_Ano…il suffit juste de creuser un petit trou et de mettre les graines dedans. Commence par les tomates contre le mur, et éloigne les quand même un peu l'un de l'autre, expliqua la jeune Hyuga tout en le faisant.

_-_Waaaaaa….

Hinata cligna des yeux et interrogea Naruto du regard.

_-_Tu t'y connais bien !

_-_Ah…Ano…euh…

Inévitablement, elle rougit brusquement et se mit à bafouiller, entraînant le rire de Naruto.

_-_Hinata-chan ! C'est la bonne graine celle là , demanda Naruto avec son grand sourire habituel.

La jeune kunoïchi leva ses yeux blancs vers la main de Naruto tendue vers elle puis sourit à nouveau timidement.

_-_Oui, c'est bien celle de tomate.

_-_Coooooool !

Il se mit à la planter en sifflotant joyeusement, et Hinata reprit son travail.

_-_Na….naruto-kun…

_-_Hn ?

_-_Euh…tu….tu as l'air heureux…ici….?

_-_…

Le blond sourit à nouveau, mais faiblement, puis s'assit sur le sol pour regarder la mer qui s'étendait au loin.

_-_Ouais…mais les autres…ils font que râler. Ici…c'est si beau…on se croirait au paradis…et puis….et puis vous êtes tous là. Moi, ça me plait. Parce que je suis toujours seul chez moi. Et que là, on est tous ensemble. Comme une graaaaaande famille.

Il soupira puis posa sa tête contre le mur de la grange, fermant les yeux alors qu'une brise légère venait ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds.

Hinata restait silencieuse, continuant de planter les graine, quand Naruto se tourna vers elle.

_-_Hinata-chan…j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais de beaux cheveux…, murmura Naruto en glissant sa main dans une des mèches de la jeune fille qui rougit.

_-_Huh ? Waaaaaa ! Gomen nasai ! J'ai mis de la terre dedans ! Oh noooooon !

Elle éclata de rire pour la première fois de sa vie devant l'air atterré et paniqué qu'arborait son partenaire.

* * *

_-_Ano…tu as bien dit, au premier étage, c'est ça Shino , demanda Sakki en se tournant vers son coéquipier alors qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la grange.

L'adolescent acquiesça, et la jeune fille se hissa sur le plancher, imité par Shino quelques secondes plus tard.

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lire les étiquettes des sachets et haussa ses sourcils.

_-_Apparemment, Naruto et Hinata sont déjà passer par-là…ils ont prit les fruits ? A nous les légumes, youpee…, ironisa Sakky en attrapant les sachets pour les mettre dans un panier.

Shino s'autorisa un sourire et ils descendirent du premier étage pour sortir à l'extérieur.

_-_Où veux-tu les planter , demanda Sakki en regardant le ciel azur sans nuages.

_-_Le mieux serait à l'ombre, répondit-il, près de la forêt.

_-_Allons-y !

Shino et elle s'assirent au sol, puis elle ouvrit le panier.

_-_Tu utilises tes insectes , s'étonna Sakki quand elle vit cinq kikaïs se ruer vers un sachet pour l'ouvrire.

_-_Pourquoi ce fatiguer alors qu'on peut se reposer , répliqua sagement le jeune homme en s'allongeant à demi.

_-_Pas bète.

La jeune fille inspira un bon coup avant d'émettre un son étrange. Comme…

_-_Un sifflement de serpent…, reconnut Shino, surpris.

Sakki sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis une dizaine de serpents sortirent de la forêt petits à petits. Toutes des couleuvres. Elles se glissèrent dans le panier et déchiquetèrent un sachet avant de prendre les graines dans leurs bouches et de les plantés au sol.

_-_Et c'est moi le flemmard…, grogna l'homme insecte avec un demi-sourire.

_-_C'est bon, la prochaine fois je me tairais, s'amusa Sakki avec un grand sourire, se mettant en tailleur.

_-_Tu viens d'Oto no Kuni , demanda soudain Shino.

_-_Oui, mais non, je ne suis pas disciple d'Orochimaru. Kiba et Naruto me l'ont déjà demandé. Le contrôle sur les Serpents est un pouvoir héréditaire de mon clan. Et puis d'ailleurs, Orochimaru à une préférence pour les ninjas à la peau pâle. J'ai une peau pâle moi ?

Elle se mit à rire et Shino sourit.

Décidément, il souriait souvent en ce moment…

_-_Et toi, tu contrôles les insectes et tu viens de Konoha. Pourquoi tu as des lunettes de soleil ? Je sais qu'il fait beau mais bon…Kiba m'a dit que tu en portais tout le temps, même quand il pleuvait, et puis il est partit sur un délire sur les périodes de chaleur des insectes…je n'ai pas tout saisi…

_Penser à étrangler Kiba quand je le verrais…_

_-_Les lunettes de soleil sont le symbole de mon clan. Ensuite, quant à savoir pourquoi…c'est à cause de la peur.

_-_La peur ?

_-_Oui. Les gens ont peur de ceux qui ne leurs ressemblent pas. Et les yeux des Aburame ne sont pas de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de…normal.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de lui, puis posa ses fines mains bronzées sur la monture des lunettes avant de les enlevés avec précautions.

Son regard saphir croisa celui, noire, de Shino.

_-_Mais…

Elle s'interrompit. Sakki frissonna légèrement quand elle aperçut que la pupille du garçon…bougeait. Elle tremblotait légèrement, et si on regardait bien, on pouvait distinguer des choses qui bougeaient.

_-_Nos pupilles sont transparentes. Ce sont des insectes que tu vois. Ceux qui vivent à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Il remit ses lunettes en place et elle frissonna à nouveau.

_-_C'est…étrange….mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des yeux anormaux.

Soudain, ils entendirent un grand :

_-_YATTAAAAA ! Ca marche !

Et ce tournèrent vers la source de tout ce raffut, oubliant leurs animaux qui faisaient tout le boulot pour eux.

_-_Hana-chan…, soupira Sakki.

* * *

Et voilà ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Sakki, et pour les yeux de Shino, c'est moi qui a inventé lol ! Mais si quelqu'un sait ce qui se cache vraiment derrière ses lunettes de soleil, contactez-moi ! Bon ben, à plus ! 


	4. Surveillance des vaches

Kyoukin' no aki : Cœur automnal 

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure, OOC de quelques persos.

Couple : juste de l'amitié entre Ino/Shika et Hana/Gaara.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, cependant, Riku otonashii, Sakki setsujoku, Tsuku atsusa et Hanabira momoiro m'appartiennent !

* * *

**Yue-redmoon :** Lol, merci beaucoup ! n.n Vi, déjà deux couples, ce chapitre en aura encore deux autres ! n.n Voilà la suite ! Et pis, merci pour les yeux de Shino quoi n.n !

**Cassy-Chan :** Mdr, maintenant c'est les vaches ! Pas très romantique mais bon… on fait avec ce qu'on a n.n

**Arminas :** Ben euh, l'histoire va se développer oui, puisqu'à la base, ils sont là pour monter de grade, je crois que je vais poster les chapitres romances deux par deux pour aller plus vite, parce que ça devient lourd sinon ! n.n

**Ewalin :** Merci beaucoup ! Pour les lunettes de Shino, il les met parce que c'est le symbole de son clan, et puis peut être pour cacher ses yeux ? Voilà la suite avec des vaches et deux autres couples ! n.n Enfin, si on peux appeler ça des couples…u.u

**Cassis :** Ah oui ! o.o La ferme des célébrités ! J'y avait jamais pensé mdr ! Ben en fait, je regarde pas l'émission donc…u.u T'inquiète pas pour Naruto et Hinata, dans quelque chapitres ils ne seront plus que des amis ! Et pour Kiba et Sakki, je les réserves pour d'autre personnes ! p

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merciiiii ! n.n Héhé, vi, les couples se mettent en forme ! p En voilà deux autres ! Encore un grand merci, voilà la suite ! n.n

Bon alors, important : Je crois que je vais poster des chapitres de romance deux par deux à partir du prochain, parce que sinon c'est un peu long, et puis c'est plus intéressant quand il y a aussi de l'action non ? n.n Bref, toujours un GRAND merci pour vos reviews, ça fait trooop plaisir, et je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite ! n.n° Donc, voilà la suite !

* * *

Surveillance de vaches

* * *

_-_Leurs capacités… », répéta Baki.

_-_Oui. Chacun de ses ninjas à un don incroyable. Qu'ils viennent de clan puissant, ou pas. Kakashi, tu seras charger d'entraîner une équipe de pisteur, de niveau anbu. Que les trois membres de cette équipe soient capable de suivre une ou plusieurs personnes dans n'importe quel lieu, et n'importe quelle conditions, météorologique ou pas. »

Le jounin acquiesça.

_-_Cette fois, tu ne devras pas avoir de pitié pour les trois genins qui seront dans ton équipe. L'équipe deux. Ils n'auront pas beaucoup de temps pour se former. J'ai absolument besoin de cette équipe, les anbu de nos jours sont plus centrés sur l'attaque. »

* * *

Gaara posa sa gigantesque gourde contre un mur : il n'en aurait pas besoin ici. Aucun danger ici. Et à part les lapins où les petits serpents, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait les attaquer. 

-Gaara-san, est ce que tu saurais comment on pourrait emmener les vaches dans l'enclot ? », demanda Hanabira en tournoyant autour des bovins en train de mâchouiller le foin qui jonchait le sol de la grange. 

Le kazekage la regarda, perplexe. Il n'y avait aucune vache ou bœuf au à Suna…

_-_Hmmm, c'est embêtant… »

_-_Il faut les emmerder, c'est tout », soupira Ino en pénétrant dans la grange, suivit d'un Shikamaru plus que boudeur.

Elle attrapa une fourche et la lança à Gaara qui l'attrapa, puis en donna une à Shikamaru et en prit une elle aussi.

_-_Hana-chan, tu peux ouvrire la porte de l'enclos s'il te plait ? »

_-_Haï ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, et jugea bon de déplier le grillage roulé près de la porte de la grange, pour le relier à l'entré de l'enclos, afin que les vaches ne se perdent pas en cour de route.

_-_Parfait ! »

Sans ménagement, Ino piqua une fesse d'une des vaches qui se mit à beugler avant de courir vers l'enclos.

_-_YATTAAAAAA ! Ca marche ! »

_-_C'est…ridicule… », marmonna Shikamaru pour lui-même.

Néanmoins, avec l'aide de Gaara qui semblait indifférent, ils finirent par rassembler toutes les vaches dans l'enclos.

_-_Fiuuu ! Enfin ! »

_-_Et bé….c'est…crade ici… », souffla Hanabira avec admiration en voyant les bouses sur le sol, le foin écrabouillé et éparpiller un peu partout…

_-_On va nettoyer. »

_-_Oh nan…galère… », soupira Shikamaru.

_-_Aller ! Du nerf ! »

Sous le regard menaçant d'Ino, tous s'exécutèrent, rassemblant les brins de paille dans un coin, le foin dans l'autre, raclant, nettoyant, frottant, bref, au bout d'une heure, tout fut propre.

Epuiser, pas entraîner à nettoyer une grange, les quatre shinobis ressortirent à l'extérieur exténués et s'affalèrent sur le sol.

_-_Bon…on va les surveiller de ce coter là… », fit mollement Ino en entraînant Shikamaru à sa suite, laissant Gaara et Hanabira seul, allongés côte à côte sur le parterre de fleurs.

* * *

_-_Dis-moi Gaara-san…qu'est ce que ça fait d'être Kazekage ? », demanda doucement Hanabira, les yeux fermés.

_-_…ça fait…d'abord l'impression que tu as une famille. Que tu dois….tous les protégés. Et puis…après…que tu es grand. Grand…que tu puisses toucher…»

Il leva sa main jusqu'au soleil, mais referma ses doigts dans le vide.

Une petite main pâle rejoignit la sienne timidement, et des doigts s'enlacèrent avec les siens.

_-_Est-ce que, si je suis un kage, je pourrais avoir la sensation de pouvoir toucher…ça ? », murmura Hanabira.

_-_…sûrement… » répondit le roux, troublé.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Il baissa lentement son bras, entraînant celui de sa partenaire par la même occasion, et peu à peu, au rythme du souffle régulier de la jeune fille, il s'endormit doucement.

* * *

Shikamaru attrapa un brin d'herbe près de lui et le mit dans sa bouche pour mâchouiller quelque chose, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Qu'est ce que Sakura pouvait bien insinuer ? Oui bon, d'accord, il aimait beaucoup Ino, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke.

_-_Shika ? »

_-_…. »

_-_Shika… »

_-_…. »

_-_Hé ! T'as même la flemme de parler ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! »

L'adolescent s'allongea complètement au sol et regarda le ciel sans nuage. Dommage…il les aimait bien…

Ino continuait son babillage incessant, parlant de tout et de rien et rallant parfois contre lui pour la forme.

Hé ben ! Si Sakura voulaient qu'ils se rapprochent tout les deux, elle devrait attendre encore un bon bout de temps !

Shikamaru soupira et roula sur le coter, tournant dos à Ino qui continua de parler, ne tenant pas compte de la position de son coéquipier.

_-_Shika….tu crois que je devrais continuer à m'accrocher comme ça à Sasuke ? »

Le ninja dut repasser la question cinq fois dans son cerveau et se mordit la langue pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_-_Shika ? Allez répond… »

_-_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Iiiinooo…. », soupira t-il en se tournant à nouveau pour la regarder.

_-_Parce que…tu es mon ami… », répondit la jeune fille comme si c'était évident.

Shikamaru haussa ses sourcils. Au moins, elle le considérait comme un ami, c'était déjà ça de gagner. Youpee…

_-_Si tu veux une réponse franche Ino, je dis que t'aurais déjà dut chercher un autre gars depuis longtemps. Ca crève les yeux qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un. »

_-_Quoi ? Il aime quelqu'un ! »

Oups…

_-_Euh…C'était une supposition… »

Ino plissa des yeux, et caressa un instant l'idée d'entré dans le corps de Shikamaru pour aller demander ça à un des garçons, puis abandonna avec un long soupir.

_-_De toute façon…c'est vrai qu'il a l'air différent. »

_-_… »

_-_Merci…. »

_-_…. ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

_-_D'être franc avec moi. »

_Et ben…c'est bien la seule fois où j'oserais tiens…_


	5. La chasse

Kyoukin' no aki : Cœur automnal

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure, OOC de quelques persos.

Couple : juste de l'amitié entre Tenten/Kiba et Neji/Tema.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, cependant, Riku otonashii, Sakki setsujoku, Tsuku atsusa et Hanabira momoiro m'appartiennent !

* * *

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Ouf ! J'espère que j'ai pas fait de fautes d'orthographe à ton pseudo ! o.o, Ah, merci beaucoup ! n.n Sasuke aime qui ?p Héhé, ça, tu verras bientôt ! n.n Et, non, va pas y avoir de lemon...u.u Parce que je sais pas écrire de lemon. Enfin, j'en ait déja écrit un...mais c'était yaoi...XD, j'arrive pas à faire des lemons hétéros...u.u Encore thankees, j'espère que ces deux chap vont continué à te plaire ! 

**Cassy-Chan :** Héhé, c'est que c'est un flemmard le Shika, il a la flemme de réfléchir XD, oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Gaara ! n.n Grand merci, et puis, voila la suite ! (ps : Je crois que j'ai mal enregistrer ton adress msn...n.n°) 

**ewalin :** Chtanks ! n.n Voila la suite, même si c'était pas vraiment rapide u.u° 

**yue-redmoon :** Héhé n.n Merci ! Lol, voui c'est vrai, elle renonce bien rapidement XD, mais peut être qu'elle a qqun d'autre en vue ? o.o Qui c'est ! p Voila la suite donc ! n.n 

**ishime :** Lol ! Mdr, t'inquiète pas, je suis pareille que toi ! n.n Voui, j'avoue que, les résumés et moi...u.u, thankees, et puis, pour les trois genins, si tu veux jvais les dessinés et je mettrais le lien dans le chapitre suivant ! n.n Ah ooook ! Tu veux les dessiner toi aussi ! XD (j'avais pas lut toute la phrase) Ben si tu veux, Hanabira à les cheveux bleus clair qui lui tombe jusque au dessus des épaules, et des yeux gris ! Pour ses habits, faut que je réfléchisse...u.u Sakki à les cheveux noirs, en queue de cheval basse, longt, et les yeux rouges, avec une peau bronzée. Idem pour ses habits, je sais pas encore ! Quand à Tsuku, elle a des cheveux blonds, bouclés, qui lui tombent jusqu'au milieu du dos, mais détachés. Ses yeux sont verts. Voila voila ! 

**Princesse d'Argent :** Héhé ! n.n Thankees ! Voila la suite ! n.n 

Merci pour vos reviews ! n.n C'est super encourageant ! n.n Mince, je vais défomer ma bouche à force de sourire comme ça...u.u Euh bref, désolé de blablaté pour rien, et voila la suite !

* * *

La chasse

* * *

_-_Ensuite, l'équipe trois sera dirigée par Jiraya qui n'est pas encore là. Il n'y aura que deux membres. Elle sera spécialisée dans l'attaque.»

_-_Mais, vous venez de dire que les anbus sont concentrés sur l'attaque», fit Kurenai.

_-_Oui, mais ceux là sont particulièrement puissants pour ça. Ils seront de niveau jounin. Je compte sur eux deux pour arriver à repousser au moins toute une unité d'anbus, seuls.»

_-_Une unité d'anbus ?», s'exclama Gai.

_-_Oui.»

_

* * *

-Je n'ai jamais chassé !», soupira Tenten._

_-_Oui mais au moins, tu vises bien de loin non? Le seul truc que t'auras à faire, c'est viser les animaux. Moi, je me charge de les bloquer avec Akamaru, on est les meilleurs pour ça!», expliqua Kiba avec un grand sourire, Akamaru jappant joyeusement en remuant sa queue, tournant autour des deux adolescents.

Tenten sourit également et sortit des kunais de sa poche arrière.

_-_Okay, je vais essayer.»

Tout les deux sautèrent sur une branche d'arbre suivit d'Akamaru, et le chien se mit à renifler en même temps que Kiba.

_-_Y a des serpents dans la forêt…plus des lapins….écureuils…»

_-_Je doute que les écureuils soient bons à manger…», fit Tenten avec une petite grimace.

Kiba approuva d'un hochement de tête et continua son rapport.

_-_Quelques volailles, grenouilles, cerfs…»

_-_Ca, je doute que Shikamaru apprécie.»

_-_Moi aussi, et puis, je veux pas avoir tout le clan Nara sur le dos. Il reste encore des ours. Mais ça devrait être rare par ici. Bon, allons-y.»

Ils sautèrent de branches en branches pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Kiba et Akamaru s'arrêtèrent net, imité par Tenten qui l'interrogea du regard.

_-_Lapin droit devant. Prépares toi à viser», murmura l'adolescent aux marques rouges avant de disparaître, suivit de son petit chien blanc.

Tenten se concentra et se prépara, quand elle aperçut l'animal imprudent au pelage gris.

D'un coup précis et rapide, elle planta son kunai sur le cou de l'animal qui s'écroula au sol.

_-_T'es géniale Tenten! Je savais que tu visais bien, mais à ce point! Pile sur la carotide!», s'exclama Kiba avec un grand sourire, s'agenouillant près du gibier.

La jeune fille rosit et le rejoignit.

_-_Pfiuuu…ça c'est du bon travail! Tu ferais une parfaite Inuzuka!», continua le genin, sans arrière pensée.

Tenten leva ses yeux noisettes vers lui, puis les détournèrent.

Ce n'était qu'une phrase dite comme ça, pas de quoi se faire des idées…

_-_Bon, on continue?», demanda Kiba, toujours de bonne humeur après avoir enfourné le cadavre du lapin dans un sac.

_-_…Hai!», répondit Tenten en se forçant à sourire.

* * *

Temari et Neji se défièrent du regard un moment, avant de croiser leurs bras en même temps.

_-_Aaaaaah ouuuui…..Tu pourrais avoir plus de gibier que moi…», railla Temari.

_-_Parfaitement.»

_-_Ca m'étonnerais.»

_-_Peuh! On voit que tu ne me connais pas, femelle!»

_-_Quoi! Macho!»

_-_Moi? Ne me parle pas comme ça. Tu me dois respect. Et puis, les femmes sont faites pour rester chez elles bien sagement.»

_-_Je rêve! Tu te crois à l'époque de la création des ninjas ou quoi! Moi, je te paris que j'en ai plus que toi!»

_-_C'est toi qui rêve! Je suis un Hyuga! Un Hyuga est le plus fort!»

_-_Peut être mais j'ai un psychopathe pour frère, je sais me battre contre plus fort que moi!»

_-_Et bien on va voir! Je te mets au défi! Rapporte en plus que moi et j'avouerais ta suprématie devant tout le monde!»

_-_Parfait! Tu va te manger la honte de ta vie, Hyuga!»

_-_Ce sera plutôt à toi de me vénéré quand j'aurais gagné, femme!»

Ils se fusillèrent du regard une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

_-_Il va voir ce macho! Je vais lui montrer moi, qu'une femme ça c'est se défendre! Peuh!», grogna Temari entre ses dents.

Elle s'arrêta dans une clairière, puis déposa des graines sur le sol, avant de se reculer pour attraper son éventail et le déplier.

Des cris retentirent dans la forêt, et un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Gaara sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

Temari prit son élan, puis d'un coup, projeta une rafale de vent meurtrière autour d'elle avec son éventail gigantesque.

Des multitudes de corps d'animaux divers tombèrent au sol, en sang, et elle sourit, satisfaite. Encore quelques coups comme ça, et l'Hyuga mourrait de honte devant tout le monde. La jeune fille retira un grand sac de sa poche, puis attrapa les animaux pour les mettre dedans.

Peu de temps après, Neji et Temari se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face, elle, avec un sourire moqueur.

_-_Alors, près à accepter ta défaite Hyuga?»

_-_Tu parles! Montres-moi ce que t'as trouvé.»

L'adolescent ouvrit son sac et exhiba fièrement une bonne vingtaines de cadavre.

Le sourire triomphant de Temari s'élargit d'un kilomètres.

-Tu as perdus, Hyuga.»

* * *

Randonnée.

* * *

_-_Il y aura ensuite, une équipe d'Anbu spécialisée dans l'Infiltration, dirigée par Ibiki Moreno.»

_-_Infiltration? Ce ne serait pas un peu prématuré pour eux…», fit Riku, perplexe.

Tsunade eut un petit sourire mesquin.

_-_Les deux anbus de cette équipe s'appuieront sur leurs pouvoirs héréditaires. Je les ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, et ils sont pour le moins surprenants. D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ça d'eux deux. Ni de tous…Ils seront capables de s'infiltrer n'importe où, que ce soit d'une petite organisation mafieuse, ou l'Akatsuki, ils devront être capables de tout.»

_-_Je suppose que Naruto et Kiba, ou bien encore Lee ne sont pas des deux…», soupira Kurenai.

_-_Bah, en danger de mort, ils sont très bien capables de ce faire silencieux…», protesta Kakashi.

Tsunade approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

_

* * *

Pourquoi est ce que je dois faire équipe avec ce…niais!_

_-_Tsuku-san! Je vous ai dit mon nom ou pas? Je suis Rock Lee, le tigre de jade de Konoha!»

_-_…»

_-_Avec moi, vous pourrez voyager tranquille Tsuku-san, je vous protégerais jusqu'au bout de ma vie!»

_-_…»

_-_Je vous ai attendu toute ma vie, mais voilà enfin que, l'ange que vous êtes apparaisse à mes yeux!»

_-_…»

_-_Je vous…»

_-_FERME LA!»

_-_Ipps!»

Tsuku inspira profondément, puis expira.

_Caaaaaaalme toi Tsuku. Ca ne va pas être long. Juste quelques heures….Oh…Kami-sama…_

Alors qu'ils sautaient de branches en branches, Lee aperçut plusieurs pétales roses qui dégringolaient entre les feuilles des arbres.

Aussitôt, son esprit combatif s'éveilla et ses yeux se transformèrent en flammes.

_Yooooosh! Si je réussis à attraper toutes les pétales avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol, Tsuku-san m'aimera! _

_-_C'est partiiiiiiiiiit!»

A toute vitesse, il prit direction des pétales et les attrapèrent l'une après l'autre sous l'haussement de sourcils surpris de Tsuku.

_-_Plutôt rapide…», avoua t-elle pour elle-même.

_-_Yaaaaaaaaaa!»

Rock Lee se cogna soudainement à une branche et un crac retentissant fit sursauter la blonde jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, mais il ne teint pas compte de son dos en miette et continua son chemin en attrapant toutes les pétales.

_-_La dernière!»

Elle s'apprêtait à toucher le sol, effleurant les herbes hautes quand il l'attrapa.

_-_…je….je…JE LES AIE TOUTES! YATAAAAAA!»

Lee se mit à faire des pirouettes dans tous les sens quand il tomba au sol, la douleur dans son dos devenant lancinante.

Amusée, Tsuku descendit près de lui et s'accroupit avec un grand sourire.

_-_Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer…»

* * *

_-_Sasuke-kun!»

L'adolescent s'arrêta de marcher et regarda sa coéquipière qui avait posé son sac à dos sur la pente caillouteuse.

_-_Une pause…pour la carte…», expliqua Sakura en attrapant une grande feuille et un crayon à papier.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avec indifférence, puis la rejoignit alors qu'elle traçait plusieurs courbes et autres.

_-_Iruka-sensei nous as apprit comment faire pour tracer des cartes dans un pays inconnu, un jour», fit distraitement Sakura comme pour répondre à l'interrogation muette de l'adolescent.

Sasuke s'assit sur un gros rocher pour attendre que la kunoïchi finisse, puis laissa son regard dériver vers le paysage en contre bas.

Il plissa ses yeux quand il aperçut quelque chose d'anormal un peu plus loin.

_-_Sakura…»

_-_Hn?»

Sasuke lui un léger signe de tête pour désigner la chose et elle fronça les sourcils.

_-_Une cabane? Comment ça se fait…»

Sakura replia sa carte, puis, tout les deux descendirent jusqu'au petit cabanon.

_-_Il y a du bois ici…mais ça n'a pas été utilisé depuis très longtemps vu toute la mousse qu'il y a…», fit pensivement la shinobi en contournant la petite maisonnette.

Sasuke fouilla deux secondes dans sa poche arrière avant d'y retirer une épingle, mais Sakura l'arrêta.

_-_Ca ne se fait pas, soyons pacifiste pour une fois», grommela t-elle en toquant à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

_-_Ah…», fit simplement Sasuke avec un sourire triomphant et un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

Sakura lui tira la langue et il lâcha un tout petit rire avant de crocheter la serrure, et d'ouvrire la porte dans un grincement.

Sasuke fit le tour de l'unique pièce du cabanon, mais ne vit rien de bien intéressant.

_-_Ca fait…»

_-_Oui, au moins cinq ans que personne n'est venus ici.»

_-_Hn. Alors pourquoi quelque chose fume derrière toi?», demanda Sasuke en attrapant un kunai pour le lancer avec une vitesse inouïe.

Le projectile effleura la joue blanche de Sakura qui se tendit, et coupa un de ses cheveux avant de se planter contre le mur, planquant quelque chose dessus au passage.

Surprise, Sakura fit volte face et étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle vit une main clouée sur le mur, tenant un message qui était effectivement en train de fumer, entre ses doigts.

_-_Vas y, prends le», ordonna Sasuke en attrapant un autre kunai au cas ou.

Sakura arracha pratiquement le message de la main, avant de l'enfourner dans sa poche arrière.

_-_Il ne t'a pas brûler?», demanda Sasuke, perplexe.

_-_Non. Retournons au manoir. Shikamaru saura quoi faire de ça. Et non, on ne le lit pas maintenant, Sasuke-kun!»

Le ninja fit la moue mais ne dit rien, et les deux adolescents remontèrent la pente, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

* * *

Suite au chapitre 7 : Le vrai commencement. 


	6. Le vrai commencement

Kyoukin' no aki : Cœur automnal

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure, OOC de quelques persos.

Couple : juste de l'amitié entre tous les genins.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, cependant, Riku otonashii, Sakki setsujoku, Tsuku atsusa et Hanabira momoiro m'appartiennent !

Voilà, chapitre très cour, mais très long à écrire ! n.n°

* * *

**Ewalin :** Héhé, voilà la suite ! n.n Tu sauras le pourquoi du comment dans…quelques chapitres….XD

**Yue-redmoon :** Yup, il est macho ! n.n Mais je sens que Temari saura le dresser, oui…n.n Héhé, sinon, non, Kiba ne drague pas…enfin, pas encore…huhuhu…n.n Le message est de la part de….réponse dans ce chapitre ! n.- Merchi beaucoup et puis, voilà la suite ! n.n

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merciiiiiii ! n.n Lol, pour savoir quel est le message et bien…il faut lire ce tout petit chap ! n.n La suite est (enfin) arrivée ! n.n

**Shiki no Kagami :** Lol, il va pas être trop humilié, mais bon. Pour lui, je suppose que ça doit être la mort d'avouer ça ! n.n Hohoho, merci beaucoup et la suite est par là ! n.n

Merci d'avoir poster des reviews, même si je suis pas régulière niveau publication…XD Ah, et, je devait dessiner les trois ninjas d'Oto no Kuni, mais j'ai fait que Sakki et un petit peu Tsuku pour le moment, alors je pense que je posterais ça dans le prochain chapitre ! n.n

* * *

Chap 7 : Le vrai commencement

_

* * *

-Ensuite, une équipe de défense niveau chunnin sera mise en place._

_-_De défense ? », répéta Gai, perplexe.

_-_De défense oui. Vous croyez peut être que c'est stupide, mais je vous ai déjà dit que nous équipes étaient toutes centrée sur l'attaque. Il en est de même pour tous nos genins, vous remarquerez bien qu'ils ont plus de lacunes quand il s'agit de défendre. Sauf, deux personnes. »

Un « pouf » retentit dans le bureau, et deux silhouettes se découpèrent dans la fumée.

_-_C'est moi qui sera charger de les entraîner », fit un des deux jounins, celui aux cheveux moins en batailles.

_-_Sano Komogashi », reconnut Asuma.

* * *

_-_Bon. Vous êtes tous en équipes ? On va faire un rapport, avec le bilan de ce que vous avez fait en un mois », expliqua Shikamaru, debout face aux autres genins assis par équipes sur les canapés et fauteuils.

_-_L'équipe de jardinage ? », demanda Sakura en se tournant vers les quatre adolescents.

_-_Les fruits sont maintenant bon à manger », répondit Hinata.

_-_Ouep, sur le mur de gauche ! », rajouta Naruto.

_-_Pareille pour les légumes. Je crois qu'un jutsu les as fait pousser plus vite que la normale », continua Sakki.

_-_Très bien, l'équipe pour les vaches ? »

_-_Elles sont dans l'enclos, tranquilles », fit Hanabira avec un grand sourire.

_-_La chasse ? »

_-_Dix grenouilles… », commença Kiba.

_-_Grenouilles ? Baaaaaaaah ! », coupèrent la plus part des genins.

_-_Quoi, c'est bon les grenouilles… »

_-_Oui bon, continue », soupira Shikamaru.

_-_Cinquante lapins, et quelques oiseaux. »

_-_Ils sont entreposés dans la cave », finit Tenten.

_-_Pour moi, c'est à peu près la même chose », firent Neji et Temari en même temps.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et il grimaça.

_-_Et je reconnaît que les femmes sont tout à fait capable de se protégé seules… », marmonna Neji en croisant les bras, sous le regard satisfait de sa coéquipière.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Kiba et Naruto en profitèrent bien pour se moquer de lui.

_-_Euh…Randonné ? »

_-_On a fait tout le tour de la forêt, il y a une cascade pas très loin et une source d'eau chaude, mais on a pas put aller bien voir à cause d'un autre défit de Lee », soupira Tsuku en haussant ses épaules.

_-_C'est vrai ? Pardonnez moi Tsuku-san ! La prochaine fois, je renaîtrais encore plus puissant qu'auparavant… »

Elle l'assomma avec un longs soupir.

_-_C'est ça, c'est ça. »

_-_….pour nous, on a trouver une cabane un peu plus bas, le premier jour. Il y avait un message. Je ne sais pas s'il nous ait destiné, ou non, mais il y a beaucoup de chance pour que ce le soit », expliqua Sasuke en passant la feuille qu'il tendit à Shikamaru.

Celui-ci la parcourut du regard, puis son visage prit peu à peu un air buté et renfrogné.

_-_Oooooook », soupira t-il, « Sasuke, brûle-la s'il te plait. »

Le brun acquiesça sous le regard médusé des autre.

_-_Attends, pourquoi tu dis ça ? », s'exclama Naruto.

_-_Parce que. »

Sasuke composa le katon et le message se transforma en cendre.

_-_Héééééé ! »

_-_Pour résumé le tout, les sensei veulent qu'on s'entraîne pour se préparer à une mission importante. »

_-_Quoi ! On est pas en train d'en faire une là ? », répliqua le blondinet.

_-_Kakashi-sensei nous a dit ça juste pour qu'on vienne ici ! », répondit Sakura, excédée.

_-_Donc, si je comprends bien, on est coupé de Konoha juste pour faire une mission c'est ça ? », soupira Ino.

_-_Mais s'ils prennent la peine de nous emmené jusqu'ici, c'est qu'elle doit être importante », continua Tenten.

_-_Ca doit être pour passer un grade plus haut », suggéra Tsuku.

_-_Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est là nous aussi », approuva Sakki.

_-_Dans ce cas, il va falloir s'y mettre à fond pour s'entraîner nan ? », cria Kiba, ravis.

Akamaru aboya et sa mit à courir un peu partout, aussi joyeux que son maître.

_-_Ca devrait être dur alors… »

_-_Hinata a raison, ce n'est pas un jeu. »

_-_Oh Shino, laisse les s'amuser un peu… », soupira Kankuro en désignant Naruto et Kiba qui s'étaient mis à sauter un peu partout.

Le genin haussa ses épaules.

_-_Si tout est clair, je vais m'entraîner. Sakura, tu viens ? », demanda Sasuke en s'apprêtant à partir.

La kunoïchi jeta un regard en coin à Ino mais celle ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle acquiesça et suivit Sasuke pour aller au dojo.

_-_Ils ont raison », approuva Neji avant de se lever, pour aller s'entraîner lui aussi.

_-_YATAAA ! Kiba, on se bat ? »

_-_Pas de problème Naruto, on va dehors ? Fait chaud ! »

Hinata regarda son camarade blond avant de soupirer.

_-_Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi peut être ? », demanda Tenten avec un petit sourire.

_-_Oh euh…hn !"

* * *


	7. Le village

Kyoukin' no aki : Cœur automnal

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure, OOC de quelques persos.

Paring : Couples habituels !

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, cependant, Riku otonashii, Sakki setsujoku, Tsuku atsusa et Hanabira momoiro m'appartiennent !

Réponses aux reviews :

Princesse d'Argent : Uiiii ! C'est court, je sais ! u Chu désolée ! Mais t'inquiètes pas, dans quelques chapitres, ce sera plus longs ! Ah mais…chut, faut que je dises rien ! XD Marchi ! Woéééé, j'les vois bien complètement barge tout les deux…XD Voilà la suite et, merci beaucoup ! n.n Kissouilles !

Ewalin : lol…XD Ben ça va, c'est pas trop mauvais les cuisses de grenouilles à l'ail…XD Lol ! **cour se cacher** Mais y a meilleur quand même…XD Bref, voilà la suite ! n.n (Ah, a force de parler de bouffe, je commence à avoir faim…snif…çç) Vuila, kissouilles à toi aussi ! n.n

Wish : Woééé ! n.n MDR ! XD Ta tout bon sauf Kankuro et Chouji…XD En fait, ils auront pas de ptite copines parce que c'est trop compliquer de metre beaucoup de persos…J'ai trop du mal déja avec juste ceux là…n.n° Mah bon…

Thank you :3 Ca fait super plaisir ! n.n

T'inquiètes, pour le ShikaIno, j'ai une grande surprise pour eux dans…le dernier chapitre de ma fic..XD Bon, maintenant que j'ai dit ça, c'est du grand spoil et je suis sûre que tu as déjà deviné(e) Mah bon..XD

Rénia : Woe ! n.n t'inquiète po, c'est pas grave ! Lol ! Shoutée au coca…XD Ah, comme quoi, y a pas qu'à moi que ça a fait cet effet ! Héhé ! n.n Chu contente que ça t'ai autant plut ! n.n (Mah, je dit toujours ça mais je trouve vraiment pas les mots pour dire à quel point ça me rend toute chose…XD)

Hohoho…n.n Sasuke et Sakura dans le dojo…hm…n.n Je ne dirais rien ! XD Mdr ! J'adore ! XD Expldr !

J'aime tes hypotèses…XD Loool !

Kissouilles !

Shiki no Kagami : Héhé ! n.n Sa fierté en a prit un coup, mah bon ! Ah, l'action…Euh, je me suis un peu trompée dans mes calculs…XD Ce sera pour le chapitre euh…10 ! n.n° Ce qui va se passer…hm, attention, gros spoil, je peux déjà te dire que ça concernera : Sakura, Hinata et….Tsuku ! n.n

Voilà ! n.n Bizz !

Yue-redmoon : Oui, je me suis toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient pas net…XD Euh…(connaît pas cet expression) Roh la honte…n.n° **court se cacher** Héhé…mais qu'ont-ils donc fait dans le dojo, seuls à seuls…seul moi le sait ! Muahahah ! èué La suite maintenant ! après trois mois au moins…n.n° Arrrrg, je suis désoléééée ! .

Nii-san : Ooooooh ! Une review de mon-nii-san-que-j'aime-trop-même-si-sa-grosse-touffe-me-fait-tellement-chier-que-'ai-envie-de-la-tondre/raser/coupé-n'importe-quoi-du-moment-que-j'la-voit-plut ! o.o Ah oui…j'ai sûrement oublié…n.n° loooolll XD Comment j't'imagine trop me le dire…XD Rooooh, en parlant de lapin, j'ai faiiiiiim ! u snifuuu…çç Ouais ouais ! Je motive ! (après trois mois mais bon c'est pas grave !) XD

Zoe : Marchiiii ! n.n La suite a parut très tard mais…XD J'espère que ça va aussi te plaire ! Héhé, Espéront aussi que tu nous publies de jouuulies fics ! n.-

Et enfin : Woilaaaa ! n.n Un grand merci à tout ceux qui sont resté pour lire même si je met hyper longtemps à publier les chaps ! Mais promis, maintenant que internet est revenu, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous publier la suite dans pas longtemps ! Yeah ! èué Sur ce mes amis, bon ficage…XD

* * *

Chap 8 : Le village

* * *

-Ensuite…une équipe d'assassins du niveau d'anbu sera mise en place par Anko. Elle contera trois membres. »

-Une équipe d'assassins ? Vous ne pensez pas que…ce serait un peu les faire grandir trop vite ? Tuez beaucoup de personne à cet âge… », fit remarquer Gai.

-Ils ont déjà beaucoup de sang sur les mains…et, ce sont les meilleurs pour ça. Leurs familles sont aussi spécialisée dans ce domaine. »

* * *

L'automne arriva, déposant un tas de feuilles rousses, brune et jaune sur le sol de toute la propriété.

La moitié des genins s'occupaient de nettoyer un peu l'extérieur à l'aide de jutsu pour la plus part, tandis que les autres préparaient à manger, et qu'une petite équipe explorait à nouveau les environs pour continuer de tracer la carte.

Sakura, Naruto, Sakki et Neji couraient déjà depuis un bon bout de temps de branches et branches, quand Sakura fit signe aux trois autres d'arrêter.

-Neji, utilises le byakugan pour voir ce qu'il se passe plus loin s'il te plait. »

L'adolescent acquiesça et composa rapidement quelques signes avant que des veines ressortent autour de ses yeux.

-De la fumée. »

-De la fumée ? Il y aurait des habitations plus loin ? », s'étonna Sakki.

-Chouette ! On va pouvoir manger des ramens ! », s'exclama Naruto, tout sourire.

Les autres soupirèrent et Neji se concentra un peu plus.

-Je vois des murailles. Sûrement un petit village. »

-C'est étrange…je ne reconnaît pas l'endroit en tout cas. Il n'est marqué sur aucune carte…. », marmonna Sakura plus pour elle même que pour les autres.

-On y va ? », demanda Naruto.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils s'élancèrent rapidement.

* * *

-Fuaaaaaa ! Je commence à m'ennuyer moi ! », soupira Kiba au bout d'un moment, son manteau attaché autour de ses hanches.

Tenten lui lança une boule de feuilles sur la tête et il sursauta.

-Héééééé ! Traîtresse ! »

Il lui tira la langue et se pencha pour ramasser lui aussi une boule de feuille quand Gaara en projeta une bonne centaine sur les deux adolescents avec son sable.

-Arrêtez un peu, ça fera encore plus de travail… »

-Huh, tu parles de sempai ! », rigola Ino.

-DE KUAAAA !"

-Kage bushin no jutsu !"

Plusieurs Tsuku apparurent pour ramasser les feuilles à sa place, alors qu'elle s'asseyait tranquillement au sol, un peu fatiguée.

-Woooo ! Vous êtes si intelligente Tsuku-san ! Mais moi je ne peux pas ! Alors si je ramasse plus de mille feuilles, il m'arrivera une bonne chose dans pas longtemps ! », s'exclama Lee, une flamme dans les yeux.

Aussitôt il poussa un cri de guerre et se précipita sur les feuilles sous les regards médusés des autres.

-Heeeeeey ! On maaaaaaaange ! », appela Hanabira en passant sa tête par la porte d'entrée.

-Où sont Sakura et les autres…», demanda Sasuke quand les adolescent entrèrent dans le manoir.

-Ouais, ils en mettent du temps dis donc ! », répondit Kiba « Et puis…tu t'inquiètes pour ta chérie ? »

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Inuzuka ! », coupa l'adolescent en lui jetant un regard.

-Je suis sûr que tu as parfaitement compris ! »

Shino poussa un long soupir et attrapa son meilleur ami par le col pour le traîner jusque dans la cuisine, alors que Sasuke dévisageait le brun sans expression.

-Hep les gars, c'est pas vraiment le moment de vous bouffer le nez, l'examen devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre… », conseilla Tenten en sortant de la cuisine, un bol de riz dans les mains.

-Oui, elle a raison…tu devrais lui accorder un peu plus d'attention Kiba…les chinoises, elles sont pas très patientes… », souffla Shino en l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

-Hein ? »

Il se retourna vers l'adolescent mais celui ci haussa ses épaules avant de s'éloigner vers une autre place.

-Shino ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ! Shino ! »

-Oooooy…t'as pas un peu finit de gueuler toi… », soupira Shikamaru en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Kiba lui tira la langue et croisa ses bras, boudeur.

-Un vrai gosse ! », lança Ino en toisant le genin avec dédain.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

-Je t'emmerde Shika ! »

* * *

-Sakura…J'aime vraiment pas cet endroit…", fit Sakki au bout d'un moment, ses sourcils fronçés.

La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses lui lança un regard étonné.

-Pourtant, il semble normal, non ? »

Elle jeta un regard circulaires aux villageois qui menaient une vie parfaitement normale, puis revint sur Sakki qui se détendit.

-Oui, tu as raison… je suis un peu sur les nerfs… »

-Rooooh, j'en connais une qu'a ses ragnagnas ! », lança Naruto, pas discret du tout.

Les trois autres se mirent à rougir furieusement, même si Neji faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendus.

-Narutoooooo ! »

-Aaaaaah ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ! »

Sakura lui donna quelques coups sur la tête et Sakki baissa sa tête, ultra gênée.

-Euh…on devrait peut être rentrer au Manoir pour prévenir les autres. De plus, il est bientôt l'heure de manger. », fit Neji pour changer de sujet.

-Mais je veux du rameeeen ! », gémit Naruto en pleurnichant.

-Naruto ! Mais quel gamin c'est pas vrai ! », soupira Sakura en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Sakki se mit à rire et aperçut une échoppe un peu plus loin, où il n'y avait plut beaucoup de monde.

-Et bien, si vous voulez, on peut en prendre une portion pour Naruto ? », suggéra la shinobis en désignant la roulotte avec sa tête.

-Merci Sakki-chaaaaan ! », s'exclama le blondinet avec un large sourire, la prenant dans ses bras sous les yeux exorbités de Neji et Sakura.

-Euh… »

-Oh, pardon, c'est vrai que tu préfèrerais que ce soit Kiba. »

-Heh ? »

-Euh…on devrait vraiment changer de sujet là… », coupa Sakura en les tirant par le bras.

-De vrais gosses ma parole… », soupira Neji en les suivant, les mains dans les poches.

Naruto lui tira la langue, et le Hyuga hocha sa tête en marmonnant :

-Oui, définitivement de vrais gosses. »

-Papa Neji, Maman Sakura-chan, vous m'acheter une grosse portion de ramen ? Dites, diiiites ! », chuina chibi Naruto, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Naruto-kun ! Vraiment ! »

* * *

-Oooooy ! C'est nouuuuus ! », hurla Naruto aussitôt qu'il eut posé un pied dans le manoir.

-Ah bah enfin ! Vous en avez mit du temps ! », soupira Ino, ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ouais, alors on vous a pas attendus pour bouffer hein... », termina Tsuku.

-Ca fait rien, du moment qu'il reste un peu de nourriture… ! »

Sakki se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de Shino, et Sakura et Neji prirent eux aussi une place tandis que Naruto, lui, entrait dans la cuisine.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou de baka kistune… », grogna Kiba.

-Oh, on lui a acheter une portion de ramen… », répondit Sakura, fatiguée.

-Vous avez fait comment pour payer ! », s'étonna Tenten, s'arrêtant de manger.

-…me dites pas que vous avez échanger avec des légumes ou autres… », grogna Sasuke.

Il croisa ses bras et dévisagea les trois shinobis partit en excursion, et Neji répondit à la place de Sakura qui semblait gênée.

-De toute façon, c'était pour Uzumaki. Ce sera donc à lui de travailler plus pour… rembourser. »

-Hein ? On parle de moi ? »

-Rendors-toi mon vieux… »

-Grr ! »

-Oooy…Couché vous deux… », coupa Temari en donnant une claque sur les crânes de Kankuro et Naruto.

-Ouch ! »

-Hey, on pourrais pas manger un peu tranquille… »

Les deux victimes fusillèrent Shikamaru du regard, mais celui ci l'ignora complètement, blasé au possible, sa tête reposant sur sa main.

-Roh ça va… »


	8. Saint Valentin

Kyoukin' no aki : Cœur automnal

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure, OOC de quelques persos.

Couple : Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, Kiba/Tenten, Neji/Temari, Ino/Shika, Shino/Sakki, Gaara/Hana, Lee/Tsuku.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, cependant, Riku otonashii, Sakki setsujoku, Tsuku atsusa et Hanabira momoiro m'appartiennent !

J'ai honte...TTuTT

Comment ais-je pût écrire un chapitre aussi dégoulinant d'amour ? Gosh...j'ai vraiment honte...TTuTT Ben...j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire...n.n0 Et, euh...merci pour vos reviews ! nn

Bon ficage ! n.n

* * *

Saint Valentin : Les cœurs s'ouvrent

* * *

Naruto soupira, recouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre de buée.

Est-ce qu'il le faisait ? Ou pas ?

Il n'en savait trop rien.

-Maudit soit ce jour…je HAIS la saint Valentin ! », soupira t-il entre ses dents, laissant son regard errer entre les couches de neiges qui recouvraient le sol.

Aller. Il le faisait.

Attrapant son manteau qu'il revêtit, il descendit les escaliers.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais il savait qu'Hinata représentait beaucoup pour lui. Le mieux, était donc de profiter qu'un village soit à coter de cette propriété pour lui acheter des chocolats, non ?

Croisant Sakura au passage, il n'aperçut pas le sourire qu'elle lui adressa dans son dos, puis sortit dehors.

Naruto sauta sur une branche d'arbre, puis continua son chemin pendant cinq minutes, avant d'apercevoir des cheminées. Le village.

Le blond sauta sur le sol, puis ouvrit les grandes portes du village sans efforts et s'engouffra dedans. Alors…où était le magasin déjà ?

-Zut !»

Il aperçut une passante recouverte d'une capuche noire et d'un foulard, et l'appela.

-Euh, excusez-moi madame, vous connaîtriez pas un magasin de chocolat par ici ? », demanda Naruto en clignant ses grands yeux bleus.

Il croisa les prunelles rouges de la femme qui lui faisait face et sentit qu'elle souriait.

-Au fond de la rue à droite. Dépêchez-vous, il va bientôt fermer…»

-Okay ! Arigatô ! »

Naruto courut à fond et dérapa sur le coter pour pénétrer dans le dit magasin qui le réchauffa un peu.

-Brr…il faisait un froid de….»

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fou là ! »

Le genin se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé, debout face à une étagère remplis de chocolat divers.

-Ben Kiba ? Et toi alors ! »

-C'est pour Tenten…»

-Tenteeeeeeeeeeen? »

-Chuuuut tais-toi ! Moins fort baka ! », siffla Kiba entre ses dents, lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Oups désolé ! Je savais pas que tu sortais avec elle ! »

-Je ne sors pas avec elle. Mais je compte bien le faire ! », répondit Kiba avec un grand sourire, retournant à la contemplation des chocolats, « et toi ? C'est pour qui ? »

-Euh…et ben…»

Naruto rougit et bafouilla.

-Ce…c'est…c'est pour…Hinata-chan…»

-Hinata-chan ? Ah ouaiiiis, je vois ! Elle va être contente ! Tiens, je prends cette boite. Oh, pour les chocolats d'Hinata, je te conseille les blancs, elle adore ça. »

Kiba attrapa un paquet alors que Naruto le remerciait, puis paya le tout et disparut dehors.

* * *

Sakura tourna la page du magasine qu'elle venait d'acheter au village tout en faisant battre ses jambes dans le vide, allongée sur le ventre sur son lit, bien au chaud.

Elle entendit un rire, puis leva la tête vers la fenêtre, apercevant Hanabira et Kankuro jouer dehors en se lançant des boules de neige.

Sakura sourit puis retourna à son magasine, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrire.

-Sakura ? »

La jeune fille se retourna légèrement et aperçut Sasuke.

-Euh…vas-y, entre... », pria t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

L'Uchiha s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de s'asseoir à coter d'elle.

-Euh… »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite fleur jaune pâle.

-J'ai que trouvé ça…euh…le magasin était fermé et…enfin…je sais que c'est un peu trop dégoulinant de romantisme…enfin…c'était pour te remercier…»

Sakura rougit et prit la perce-neige délicatement avec de sourire.

-Merci…c'est gentil… »

-C'est pour te remercier…de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…et aussi…pour te remercier de m'aimer. »

* * *

Neji tournait et retournait dans sa chambre depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures.

-Temari je t'aime. Non. Je t'aime Temari-chan…Non. Temari-san…j'ai quelque chose à te dire…Non. Temari…il faut qu'on parle. Je t'aime. Noooooooooon ! Raaaaaaaa ! Tu m'énerves TEMARI ! »

Soupirant et se prenant la tête à deux mains, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Quand soudain, la porte qui menait à la salle de bain s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui descendait jusqu'un peu plus bas que ses épaules, encore humide, avec un corps parfait envelopper dans une serviette blanche.

-Tu m'as appelé Neji ? »

Le genin s'assit brusquement en sursauta, et cligna des yeux avant de rougir brusquement.

-Te…te..té…te…»

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a à la fin ! », s'impatienta la jeune fille, nullement gênée d'être à demi nue.

-Te…Temari…est ce que tu as des problèmes de cœurs ? »

-Non pourquoi ? »

-Je t'aime. »

* * *

Sakki resserra l'écharpe qui enserrait son coup et s'accorda une pose. C'était bon. La plus part de ses serpents hibernaient comme il le fallait.

Soupirant, elle sourit, satisfaite.

Quand soudain, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Prudente, la jeune fille se tourna aussitôt, armée d'un kunai et aperçut une silhouette s'approcher.

-Ah Shino…c'est toi…», soupira t-elle, rassurée avant de ranger son arme dans sa poche arrière.

-Tu es tendue ? »

-Hein ? Euh…non non. Ca va. »

Il lui tendit une boite et elle arrêta de s'épousseter pour la prendre.

-Euh…joyeuse saint valentin, Sakki-chan…»

-A…arigatô…Shino…kun…je…j'ai rien pour toi…je suis désolée…j'ai complètement oublier que…»

Shino sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de la kunoïchi.

-C'est pas grave. »

* * *

Gaara passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux et regarda une dernière fois son paquet.

D'après Temari, c'était le cadeau idéal pour la saint Valentin. Il lui faisait confiance…et puis, de toute façon, il avait pas trop le choix. Il ne savait pas quoi offrir aux gens, n'ayant jamais fait ça auparavant.

Il s'apprêta à y aller quand il entendit un rire. Celui d'Hanabira…mais qui riait avec elle ?

Se plaquant doucement contre le mur du manoir, Gaara s'approcha légèrement du bord pour apercevoir celle qu'il aimait entrain de s'amuser avec…

-Kankuro ! »

Le visage du rouquin se renfrogna.

Il s'apprêtait à partir et à jeter son paquet quand il entendit la voix d'Hanabira.

-Kuro nii-san ? Tu n'es pas triste de passer cette Saint Valentin sans ta petite amie ? »

-Euh…bah, ce n'est pas grave tu sais…après tout, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de l'aimer…»

Gaara haussa ses sourcils. Ainsi donc, son frère avec une petite amie ? Ah. Donc, il n'aimait pas Hanabira pour amour.

Il se surprit à soupirer de soulagement.

-Bof…après tout…»

-Hana-chan, je rentre, j'ai un peu froid…»

-Oh…hn ! »

Gaara attendit un moment puis sortit de sa cachette, et croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui était assise sur la neige, fixant la lune quelques secondes auparavant.

-Gaara-san ? »

-Hn…»

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit directement le paquet, embarrassé.

-C'est pour moi ? C'est…du chocolat ? »

Il acquiesça sans oser la regarder.

-Waaaa ! Arigatô ! »

Hana sourit et se jeta à son coup avant de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

* * *

-Shika ? Je te dérange ? », demanda Ino en ouvrant doucement la porte de la chambre du brun.

Il leva les yeux du bouquin qu'il lisait.

-Ha…non…»

Il retourna à sa lecture, et Ino baissa les yeux. Puis, elle soupira inaudible ment et se reprit avant de se forcer à sourire, et feignit la bonne humeur. Se dirigeant vers le bureau de Shikamaru, elle posa ses chocolats sur la table puis s'apprêtait à partir, le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux.

_Il ne fait pas attention avec moi…ça ne sert à rien…_

-Ino…»

Elle se raidit, les yeux écarquillés mais resta dos à lui.

-Tu sais…je t'aime bien. »

* * *

Tsuku soupira, assise sur sa chaise, son visage entre ses bras posés sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle regardait les flocons de neige tombés au sol.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et elle s'ouvrit.

-Tsuku-san ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi…»

Sur le reflet de la vitre, elle reconnut Lee.

L'adolescent posa un chocolat chaud sur le bureau, près d'elle.

-Euh…le magasin venait juste de fermer, et le vendeur à pas voulut que j'entre, alors j'ai trouvé que ça et euh…voilà quoi…tu sais que je te protégerais toute ma vie…enfin…euh…»

Tsuku sourit, se releva légèrement, puis remarqua le ridicule de la situation.

Elle éclata de rire, et Lee rougit, un petit sourire gêné sur ses lèvres.

-Merci…ça me fait plaisir…», réussit-elle à articuler quand elle se calma légèrement.

* * *

Sasuke effectua un petit katon pour rallumer le feu de la cheminée, et revint sous la couverture qu'il partageait avec Sakura, assis sur le canapé.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, où somnolaient tous les couples assis l'un contre l'autre autour de la cheminé, puis remarqua l'absence de Kankuro et de Choji. Ils avaient sûrement jugé bon de les laissé entre amoureux.

Il ferma les yeux et entoura les hanches de Sakura de ses bras, alors que la jeune fille posait sa tête roses sur ses épaules.

C'était une belle Saint Valentin. Sûrement la plus belle que tout les genins eurent eut.


	9. Epreuve 1 : les docs !

Kyoukin' no aki : Cœur automnal

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure, OOC de quelques persos.

Couple : Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, Kiba/Tenten, Neji/Temari, Ino/Shika, Shino/Sakki, Gaara/Hana, Lee/Tsuku.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, cependant, Riku otonashii, Sakki setsujoku, Tsuku atsusa et Hanabira momoiro et quelques OOC m'appartiennent !

NOTE : Je viens d'apprendre le nom des deux ninjas….-u- En fait, il s'agit de Kotetsu et Izumo…n.n0

Wilaaaa ! Chapitre un peu fais à l'arrache...vu que j'ai jamais assisté à un...a**BIIIIIIP** ! Mah bon ! En le relisant, j'ai trouvé ça très...rapide...mais en même temps, je pouvait pas trop m'éternisé vu que c'est super répétitif...TT-TT Bref ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Promis, il y aura du meurtre, du sang, des blessés et plein de cadavre dans les prochains chapitres ! nn Et, Marci pour vos reviews ! n.n

Wilou, bon ficage !

* * *

**Première épreuve : Les docs !**

* * *

-Quand à la dernière des équipes, elle sera dirigée par Kurenai. Ce sera une équipe de Snipers. »

-Si j'ai bien compris, il y aura donc…sept équipes, c'est ça ? », fit Riku.

-Exact. Mais étant donné que Kotetsu, Jiraya et Izumo ne sont pas souvent disponibles à cause de leurs missions, j'ai nommé des professeurs remplaçants. Ainsi, Gai s'occupera de l'équipe d'Attaqueurs, Anko, des assassins, et Asuma, des défenseurs. C'est clair ? »

-En récapitulant, on a quoi ? », demanda Kakashi.

Tsunade leurs tendit un bloc note.

Dessus, était marqué :

Equipe 1 : Médiconins, sous la direction de Tsunade.

Equipe 2 : Pisteurs, sous la direction de Kakashi.

Equipe 3 : Attaque, sous la direction de Jiraya/Gaï.

Equipe 4 : Infiltration, sous la direction d'Ibiki.

Equipe 5 : Assassina, sous la direction de Kotetsu/Anko.

Equipe 6 : Défence, sous la direction de Izumo/Asuma.

Equipe 7 : Snipers, sous la direction de Kurenai.

* * *

Hinata porta la tasse de thé fumante à ses lèvres, resserrant ses mains blanches autour, pour se réchauffer. Debout face à une fenêtre, tournant dos au couloir sombre, elle regardait la neige tomber avec force sur le sol de la plaine, et les éclairs lumineux creverles lourds nuages noirs.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata, mais la jeune fille ne sursauta pas, comme hypnotisée par la lumière violente que dégageait les éclairs.

Derrière elle, la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit sans bruit, et le visage fatigué de Sakki apparut. La ninja d'Oto sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit Hinata ainsi, sa silhouette sombre se découpant de la lumière extérieure de l'orage.

-Hi…Hinata-chan ! Tu ne dors pas ? », demanda t-elle doucement, avec un sourire gêné.

Le brunette se tourna légèrement vers elle, et sourit avec douceur.

-Oh, je n'ai pas…sommeil. Et toi ? »

-…petit creux ! », répondit Sakki en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Hinata fronça ses sourcils et voulut dévisager l'adolescente, mais celle ci trottinait déjà en direction de la cuisine. Il lui avait semblé…pendant une seconde…que ces yeux étaient…

L'Hyuga secoua sa tête.

Non, c'était juste les jeux de lumières qui lui jouaient des tours.

Elle allait retourner à la contemplation du paysage, quand une autre porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois, ce fut Kiba qui sortit de la chambre, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Kiba-kun ? »

-IRPS ! »

L'adolescent fit un bond et se cogna la tête contre la porte, effrayé, et une main sur son cœur.

-Hi…Hi…HINATA ! Bon sang ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! », chuchota vivement le brun, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh, gomen ! », fit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Kamiiiii-sama ! », marmonna le garçon en frissonant.

Kiba descendit les escaliers en grommelant entre ses dents. Hinata lui avait foutus une de ces frousses ! Brrrr ! Il en était encore tout retourné ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ce mettait comme ça face à la fenêtre aussi ? Hein ? Ah la la ! Les gens, ils avaient de ces idées parfois ! Vraiment !

Son estomac gargouilla, et il accéléra le rythme de sa marche vers la cuisine. S'il avalait pas un petit truc, il allait faire une crise d'hypoglycémie ! Aller, vite vite vite, la cuisineuuuh ! Il ouvrit la porte de la salle avec un grand sourire, et se dirigea vers le frigo, qu'il ouvrit. Il chercha pendant une petite seconde, se gratouillant la nuque avec sa main, avant d'attraper un bol remplis de raisins. Puis, il se retourna, avant de se figer.

Là, dans le noir…deux grands yeux le fixaient. Des yeux…des yeux brillants, d'une couleur vert pomme, à la pupille fendue.

L'Inuzuka ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler de terreur, mais la chose fût plus rapide et plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres, étouffant son cri.

-Chhhht ! Kiba ! C'est moi ! »

-Muf mumumuf ? »

Le brun lui fit signe de le lâcher, et respira profondément, calmant les battements de son cœur.

-Purée ! Sakki ! Ca va pas de me faire une frayeur pareille ? Tu pouvais pas me dire que t'étais là ? »

-Désolé ! », répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

Kiba la dévisagea une seconde, un peu méfiant. Des longs cheveux noirs, une peau foncée…oui, c' était bien Sakki. Seuls ses yeux étaient…méga bizarres…

-T'as des pupilles vraiment chelou… »

Elle haussa ses épaules et s'assit sur la table, reprenant son bol de riz.

-Je sais. »

Kiba la rejoignit et soupira.

-Un jour, je mourrais d'une crise cardiaque… »

Elle se mit à rire, et ils mangèrent en échangeant quelques paroles, avant de se taire tout les deux, appréciant le silence reposant de la cuisine.

Quand tout à coup…

Ils entendirent un grincement.

Les deux adolescent se figèrent, et tendirent leurs oreilles. On aurait dit qu'une porte s'ouvrait…

Sakki frissonna et échangea un coup d'œil avec Kiba, qui avait horriblement pâlit et reposé son bol sur la table, silencieusement. Qu'est ce que c'était ? D'un accord commun, il se levèrent et attrapèrent chacun un kunai. Le bruit provenait d'un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. La ninja d'Oto lui fit signe d'attendre, et émit un petit sifflement. Une seconde plus tard, une petite couleuvre serpentait en direction du grincement.

-…Il y a quelqu'un… », murmura la jeune fille en fronçant ses sourcils.

Ils entrèrent dans le couloir, fronçant leurs sourcils pour essayer d'y voir plus clair, quand Kiba attrapa sa main.

-Sakki…la porte… », balbutia le brun d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

-…Elle est ouverte… ! »

Il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne et resserra ses doigts sur ceux de son amie, avant de s'approcher de la dite porte.

Quand tout à coup, deux bras jaillirent de l'obscurité, cherchant à attraper les deux ninjas qui hurlèrent de terreur.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ils reculèrent précipitamment, trébuchèrent, et Sakki tomba à la renverse sur l'Inuzuka qui serra ses bras autour d'elle, aussi terrifié et tremblant que la jeune fille.

Leurs cris réveillèrent les autres ninjas, et Hinata arriva en courant, déjà levée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-L…là ! Il y a quelqu'un là dedans ! », balbutia Kiba en pointant la porte du doigt.

-Hein ? »

-Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ! », demanda Neji, déboulant dans le couloir. Derrière lui, les autres arrivaient, des projectiles dans la main, mais tous se turent quand ils virent Kiba et Sakki, allongés par terre et complètement terrifiés.

Hinata composa plusieurs signes et se concentra.

-Byakugan ! »

Elle resta une seconde immobile, avant de se précipiter vers la porte, sous le regard horrifié des deux ninjas par terre.

Neji la rejoignit, un kunai à la main, et Shino aida les deux autres à se relever, tandis que Sakura et Sasuke entraient dans le couloir, prudents.

-…Aidez-moi ! Nii-san ! »

Neji rejoignit Hinata dans l'obscurité derrière la porte, et un dixième de secondes plus tard, Sasuke le suivait, alors que Kiba racontait en balbutiant ce qui s'était passé.

-Et…Et là, t'as deux bras qui sont sortit, et ils ont essayés de nous attraper ! »

-Poussez-vous ! », fit Sasuke en grimaçant, tenant quelque chose sur son dos.

Les ninjas s'écartèrent, et il posa quelque chose au sol, aidé de Neji. Derrière eux, Hinata les rejoignait, quand la porte se referma brusquement, dans un claquement sec.

-Qui c'est… ? », demanda Shikamaru en se penchant vers la forme allongée dans le couloir.

-Un femme. Elle est enceinte. », répondit Neji.

-Une femme enceinte ? », répéta Ino, surprise.

Les ninjas se mirent à parler tous en même temps, et Sasuke, agacé, se leva.

-Vos gueules! … Shikamaru, qu'est ce qu'on fait… ? »

-…hm, on devrait déjà l'allonger sur un lit, dans les chambres. »

Ils montèrent tous en haut, et Sakki proposa de la poser dans sa propre chambre. Sakura prit la direction des opérations, et ordonna aux garçons de sortir hors de la petite pièce.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? », demanda Hanabira.

-On devrait peut-être la réveiller ? », proposa Tenten.

-Oui, ça serait une bonne idée…Il faudrait savoir comment elle a fait pour entrer ici…par la porte…M'enfin ! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne va pas accoucher ici ! », soupira Sakura.

Hinata remonta la couverture sur le corps de la jeune femme, avant d'exécuter le byagukan.

-…A mon avis…elle est sur le point de le faire… »

Les kunoïchi soupirèrent.

-Il manquait plus que ça ! », lâcha Ino en passant sa main sur son visage.

-Comment on va faire ? Quisait faire accoucher, ici ! », s'exclama Temari, les sourcils froncés.

-Hm…moi, j'ai déjà assisté à un accouchement… »,réponditlentement Tsuku.

-Tu crois que tu saurais…le faire ? », demanda Sakki.

-Peut être. »

-Très bien. On va la réveiller. Si jamais elle doit accoucher, Tsuku, tu me dit comment faire, et Hinata, tu surveilles le fœtus et la circulation de son chakkra. Vu ? », expliqua Sakura.

Elles acquiescèrent, et Hanabira secoua légèrement la jeune femme qui gémit avant d'ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolats.

-Hmm…Où suis-je… ? Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda doucement l'inconnue.

Sakura s'avança vers elle.

-Vous êtes dans un camp d'entraînement, mademoiselle…nous sommes des ninjas… Je me nomme Sakura. »

-Des…ninjas ? Mais comment…comment est-ce que je suis venue ici ? »

-…et bien, on pensait que vous pourriez nous renseigner… »

Derrière Sakura, Ino, Tsuku et Temari levèrent leurs yeux au ciel. Génial…

-Non…je suis désolée…je m'appelle Akane, je marchais vers le village de Kiri, quand j'ai été surprise par une tempête de neige. Je me suis évanouie, et voilà que je me retrouve ici… »

-Très bien…et vous êtes enceinte de combien de temps ? »

-…normalement, je devais accoucher à Kiri…je…ça doit être pour très bient…AH ! »

Elle grimaça de douleur et posa sa main sur son ventre en gémissant.

Sakura se précipita vers elle.

-Des contractions ? »

-Oui…oui je…Aaaah ! »

La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses se tourna vers les autres, et Hinata exécuta à nouveau le byakugan.

-Hana, Ino, allez chercher une bassine d'eau chaude ! Temari, prends une serviette dans une salle de bain, et Sakki, plusieurs oreillers ! Tenten, ramène un drap ! »

Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre en courant, alors que Sakura se retournait vers les deux dernières.

-Tsuku, tu es prête ? »

-Oui. »

Sakura se mit à genoux devant le lit, et Hinata repoussa les couvertures.

-Sakura, il est prêt. », fit la jeune Hyuga, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Akane pour la rassurer. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. »

-Mon bébé…aaaaah ! S'il vous plait…aidez-moi ! »

-Oui, Akane-san, nous avons déjà fait naître plusieurs bébés, vous ne craignez rien. », mentit Hinata.

Sakura releva la robe que portait la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, et respira profondément pour se concentrer. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Tsuku avait pâlit.

-Tu vas bien ? »

-…ou…oui… », balbutia la blonde, les yeux rivés sur Akane.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sasuke.

-Alors ? », demanda le brun.

-Elle va accoucher. On va l'aider. Surtout, qu'aucuns des garçons ne rentre, c'est clair ? », ordonna Sakura en concentrant son chakkra.

L'Uchiha acquiesça et ressortit pour tout expliquer aux autres, et les filles revirent en courant. Sous les ordres de Sakura, Sakki installa plusieurs oreillers derrières Akane pour que la jeune femme soit plus à l'aise, Tenten recouvra ses jambes avec un drap pour cacher son intimité, et Temari mouilla la serviette de bain pour essuyer le visage d'Akane qui hurlait de douleur.

Sakura enveloppa ses mains avec son chakkra, et Tsuku prit la directive des opérations.

-Très bien, Akane-san, il faut que vous poussiez…Hinata ? »

L'Hyuga acquiesça et murmura des encouragements à la jeune femme qui avait les mains blanches à force de serrer les doigts d'Hinata.

-Sakura, « ça » doit se dilater. »

-Oui. »

Hanabira déglutit difficilement et préféra fermer ses yeux.

-Ok. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de pousser, Akane-san, et tout iras bien. » Tsuku rejoignit Sakura et s'agenouilla au sol. « La tête de bébé va sortir la première, il faudra faire très attention. »

Sakura acquiesça, et Hinata jeta un coup d'œil au fœtus.

-Il va arriver ! »

La jeune femme poussa une longue plainte, et un flot de liquide mêlé de sang s'écoula de son entrejambe, tâchant les draps blancs et les mains de Sakura qui ne cilla pas.

Hanabira pâlit violemment et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, rapidement suivie parIno qui avait une main sur sa bouche.

-Hana ? Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune fille leva ses yeux brillants sur Gaara et se jeta à son cou, sous le regard surpris des autres ninjas qui attendaient devant la porte.

-Elle…Elle…elle saigne de...de...là ! », balbutia la jeune fille en fermant ses yeux.

-C'est normal. Je vais voir Ino. », rassura Shikamaru en disparaissant vers les toilettes.

Un autre cri traversa la porte de la chambre et Hanabira frissonna.

A l'intérieur, Sakura sourit.

-On voit sa tête ! »

-Continuez, Akane-san ! C'est bientôt finis ! », encouragea Hinata sans quitter le fœtus des yeux.

Temari mouilla à nouveau la serviette et essuya la sueur qui coulait du visage d'Akane, alors que Sakki changeait les draps tâchés de sang, à l'aide de Tenten. Le nouveau-né se mit à pleurer, et Tsuku respira profondément. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

-Sakki, prépare un kunai pour couper son cordon ombilical. Temari, il faut une autre serviette pour nettoyer le bébé. »

La blonde sortit de la chambre rapidement.

-J'ai si mal ! Aaaaaah ! J'en peut plus ! J'en peut plus ! »

-C'est bientôt finis, encore un petit effort ! »

Sakura soutint la tête de l'enfant avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

-Il reste son corps, courage ! »

Le bébé pleurait encore, et encore, et Akane continua de pousser, pendant plus d'une heure.

-Ca y est ! Un dernier coup ! On y est presque ! », s'exclama Sakura.

Enfin, le bébé sortit tout entier. Sakki trancha le cordon ombilical à la limite du ventre du nouveau né, et Sakura posa sa main sur le bébé pour le faire cicatriser plus vite, à l'aide d'un jutsu. Elle s'occupa ensuite d'Akane qui s'était mise à pleurer, et Temari nettoya doucement le petit garçon.

-C'est un garçon ! Akane-san ! », s'exclama Hinata.

La jeune femme sourit, épuisée, avant de fermer lentement ses yeux.

-Akane-san ? »

Les kunoïchi se turent, et Tenten posa sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme, avant de pâlir.

-Bon sang ! Elle ne respire plus ! »

-QUOI?»

-Non ! »

-Poussez-vous ! »

Tsuku releva rapidement ses manches et posa ses mains sur les poumons d'Akane avant de lui injecter du chakkra dans le corps.

-Allez ! »

Tenten chercha à nouveau le poul de la jeune femme, mais rien.

-Allez ! »

Tsuku recommença encore une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

-…Ca y est ! Je le sens ! Elle respire ! », fit Tenten.

Toutes les kunoïchi se détendirent et Sakura déplia les jambes d'Akane avant de la nettoyer, puis Hinata la recouvrit avec la couverture.

-…Comment vas le bébé Temari ? »

-Il s'est endormit. »

-Ok. »

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, avant que Sakura ne soupire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon ! On devrait se reposer… »

-Mais, on ne peut pas laissez le bébé seul… ! », fit Sakki.

-On devrait le surveiller chacune notre tour, jusqu'à ce qu'Akane-san se réveille… Je vais prendre le premier tour. », fit Tenten.

Elles acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre, épuisées, avant de faire face à tous les garçons.

-…C'est bon ! C'est un garçon ! », annonça Sakki avec un grand sourire.

-Tenten le surveille. », continua Hinata.

Ils poussèrent tous des soupirs soulagés, et décidèrent de descendre dans la cuisine pour un petit casse-croûte nocturne, bien mérité.

-Et ben ! Si j'avais sût qu'un jour, je ferais accoucher quelqu'un… », soupira Sakura, affalée sur une chaise.

-T'as fais un bon boulot, docteur Haruno… », fit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin, l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres.

-Oh les amoureux, quand vous aurez finit de glousser, vous pourriez peut-être me passer le bol de riz ? », coupa Kiba, entraînant le rire moqueur des autres ninjas.

Sakura lui tira la langue et lui balança le riz.

Ah, tant qu'elle y pensait…il faudrait examiner cette porte d'un peu plus près.


	10. Epreuve 2 : les pisteurs !

**Kyoukin' no aki : Cœur automnal**  
_Chapitre 10_

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Action/Adventure, OOC de quelques persos.

Couple : Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, Kiba/Tenten, Neji/Temari, Ino/Shika, Shino/Sakki, Gaara/Hana, Lee/Tsuku.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, cependant, Riku otonashii, Sakki setsujoku, Tsuku atsusa et Hanabira momoiro et quelques OOC m'appartiennent !

NOTE : Je viens d'apprendre le nom des deux ninjas….-u- En fait, il s'agit de Kotetsu et Izumo…n.n0

Voilà !n.n Marchi à tous pour vos reviews, le nouveau chap est enfin arrivé ! X3 Bref, bon ficage !

**

* * *

**

Seconde épreuve : Les pisteurs !

* * *

-Encore merci pour tout…je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous… »

-Y a pas de problème ! », répondit Sakura avec un grand sourire.

Akane acquiesça, son bébé dans ses bras, et salua Naruto et Sasuke avant de se mêler aux passants, s'enfonçant dans le village. Naruto soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Et ben finalement, on ne sait toujours pas à quoi sert cette fameuse porte ! »

-Oui…c'est incroyable tout de même ! Elle résiste même aux coups de Lee ! »

-Et le Byakugan des Hyuga ne voit pas à travers. », rajouta Sasuke.

L'équipe sept ressortit du village, marchant tranquillement à terre, pour une fois. Après la bouffe générale qu'ils avaient eut, ils avaient essayés par tous les moyens d'ouvrire la porte. Mais le Byakugan ne voyait pas à travers, la force de Lee n'avait pas réussit à la casser, Akamaru ne sentait aucune odeur, les serpents et les insectes de Sakki et Shino se faisaient tous renvoyés… Même sa force à elle, pourtant incroyable, ne la brisait pas. Le sable de Gaara non plus n'arrivait pas à s'insinuer en dessous. Et Shikamaru n'y comprenait rien.

-Ayé ? », demanda Hanabira quand elle les vit arriver, une boule de neige dans les mains.

-Ouais, elle est… »

De la neige s'écrasa sur le visage de Naruto, le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase. Hanabira éclata de rire, et Kiba ricana encore plus fort qu'elle, fier de lui.

-En plein dans ta tronche Naruto ! Wahahahaha ! »

-Attend un peu espèce de grmmml ! »

Le blondinet ramassa un tas de neige à et courut après Kiba qui se mit à hurler. Il se baissa temps, évitant de peu la boule de neige qui vint s'écraser sur la tête de Neji.

-Oups… »

-…Vous deux… VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR ! »

-YEAAAAH ! BATAILLE GENERALE ! », hurla Sakki.

-Kami-sama, tous des ga… »

Sasuke esquiva la neige de peu, et dévisagea Sakura qui souriait de toutes ses dents avant de prendre une expression moqueuse.

-Ok Sakura… Pas de pitié ! »

oOo

Neji se faufila dans le couloir avec discrétion, et rejoignit la dernière chambre le plus silencieusement possible, longeant les murs. Il ouvrit la porte en priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas et entra dans la chambre. Arrivé la, il la referma et se dirigea vers le lit et se glissa dedans, faisant glisser sa main sur une courbe parfaite.

-Neji… », grogna une jeune fille sans bouger.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? »

-A ton avis ? »

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui, recherchant ses yeux blanc à travers l'obscurité de la chambre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas directement dans ma chambre, au lieu d'attendre que tout le monde dorme ? »

-Pas envie qu'on se fasse des idées… »

-Neji, tout le monde sait qu'on sort ensemble… »

-Oui mais… tu connais Kiba et Naruto…s'ils nous voient aller dans la même chambre, j'imagine même pas ce qu'ils vont hurler… »

-Et qui te dit que se serait faut… ? », demanda la jeune fille avec une voix coquine, posant ses mains sur le torse de son petite ami.

L'Hyuga rougit.

-Temariiii ! »

-Attends… »

La kunoïchi s'arrêta de bouger, et tout les deux tendirent leurs oreilles. Un claquement… Neji se releva légèrement et activa le byakugan. Naruto qui dormait en parlant…Shino et Sakki…Sasuke et Sakura qui parlaient, assis sur le lit…Kiba et Tenten qui…

-Neji ? Ca va ? »

-Oui, je… »

Il rougit violemment et s'empressa de sortir son regard de cette pièce. Les veines autour de ses yeux ressortirent encore plus alors qu'il regardait plus loin, hors de la maison. Il scanna la grange du regard et…

-Là ! Il y a quelqu'un ! »

-Qui ? Où ? »

-Dans la grange, près de nos provisions…je sais pas, mais c'est personne d'ici… »

Temari se leva et enfila un soutient gorge et attacha sa poche à kunai autour de sa cuisse. Neji attrapa un tee-shirt qu'il avait laissé là la dernière fois, attrapa les quatre kunais que lui lançaient Temari, et tout les deux sortirent de la chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre du couloir, déplia son éventail et l'agita avant de monter dessus, faisant signe à Neji de la rejoindre.

-Attends. »

Il frappa à la porte de Sasuke et Kiba, et après moult jurons de la part de l'Inuzuka, tous les deux sortirent de la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda Kiba, finissant d'enfiler son pantalon.

-Un intrus, dehors ! »

-J'arrive. »

Ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres pour s'équiper, et Neji sauta sur l'éventail. Ils descendirent dans le jardin, et une seconde plus tard, Kiba et Sasuke étaient à côté d'eux.

-Il va sortir. », annonça Neji en plissant ses yeux, serrant son kunai dans sa main.

Une ombre se faufila hors de la grange, et Sasuke lança un shuriken qui lui frôla l'oreille.

-Hey ! T'es qui toi ! »

L'ombre s'arrêta de bouger, un grand sac derrière son dos. Neji se pencha vers Temari, alors que Kiba s'approchait prudemment de l'ombre, Akamaru derrière lui.

-Reste ici et prévient les autres… »

-Compris. »

Elle agita à nouveau son éventail et grimpa dessus, s'envolant vers le premier étage. Kiba, lui, n'était plus qu'à deux mètres du voleur quand celui-ci se mit à courir, prenant la fuite.

-Merde ! Le fumier ! », jura Sasuke en courant après lui.

Les trois ninjas de Konoha sautèrent sur les branches d'arbres de la forêt, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dedans en poursuivant le voleur.

-Faut pas le tuer, c'est encore un gosse ! », fit Kiba en se tournant vers les deux autres.

-Un gosse, qui est plutôt rapide ! », grogna Neji, le byakugan au summum de sa puissance.  
-Faut que je le voye pour copier ses mouvements… »

Sasuke effectua quelques signes et activa le sharinguan.

-Akamaru, t'as sentit son odeur ? »

Le petit chien aboya et Kiba hocha sa tête.

-Ok, fais ton boulot. »

-Neji, on se sépare, Kiba, tu viens avec moi, on va le rattraper. »

Les deux autres hochèrent leurs tête et se mirent en mouvement.

Sasuke et Kiba disparurent à travers les feuillages, et Neji continua au même rythme, sans quitter le voleur des yeux. Il aperçut une clairière au loin. L'Hyuga déchira un morceau de son tee shirt blanc et le noua autour d'un kunai avant de le lancer sur un arbre. Il attrapa plusieurs fils qui pendaient de son tee shirt et lança des shurikens sur les troncs.

Plus loin, Kiba changeait de direction.

-Sasuke ! Il tourne ! »

-Compris. »

-Il n'est plus qu'à quatre mètres. Trois. »

-Je le vois. _Sharingan ! _»

Il se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à courir derrière le voleur. Kiba resta au dessus de lui, et Neji apparut à sa droite.

-On va le capturer. J'ai mis un piège en place. Tu sens mon odeur ? »

-A cinquante mètres, infime. »

-Tu l'attires vers là bas. »

-Ok. »

Neji se laissa tomber au sol et rejoignit Sasuke.

-Fait comme si tu le rattrapais ! »

L'Uchiha acquiesça, et Neji disparut dans les feuillages. Il accéléra sa course, et vit le voleur jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui avant d'accélérer lui aussi. Sasuke vit Kiba apparaître en face d'eux, et le gamin tourna vers la droite. Kiba rejoignit son équipier.

-Neji a mit un piège. A dix mètres. Six. Deux… »

Ils entendirent un cri, et Sasuke tomba à la renverse en même temps que le voleur. Il désactiva son sharinguan et rejoignit la clairière où le gosse se débattait vainement, plaqué à un arbre par des fils. A côté de lui, Neji le regardait d'un air satisfait.

-Wow, ça c'est du travail d'équipie ! », fit Kiba en sifflant.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi… », approuva Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

Le petit leurs jeta un regard noire.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

-Ta gueule microbe ! », grogna Neji en attrapant le sac pour fouiller dedans. « Ah l'enfoiré…il allait partir avec toute notre réserve de bouffe ! »

-Waaaaa, heureusement qu'on la eut ! »

Sasuke s'approcha du petit et le dévisagea.

-Tu viens d'où… »

-Du village sans nom ! Laissez moi partir, maintenant ! »

-Pas question, t'as essayé de nous voler ! », répliqua Neji.

-Mais on avait faim ! », protesta le petit.

-On ? Qui ça, on ? »

Le gosse baissa sa tête, en colère.

-On, c'est les autres vagabonds et moi. On a pas de tune, on peut rien se payer ! Fallait bien qu'on vole pour pouvoir manger ! »

Neji soupira et leva ses yeux au ciel. Il interrogea Sasuke et Kiba du regard. L'Uchiha haussa ses épaules, et Kiba détourna son regard, shootant dans un caillou.

-Bon, attends. »

L'Hyuga trancha les fils qui retenaient le gosse prisonnier et lui tendit un sac de riz.

-Et reviens pas chercher la merde, ou sinon, tu le regretteras, cette fois-ci ! »

Le petit tira sa langue, attrapa le sac en gromelant un bref « merci » et s'enfonça en courant dans le bois.

-Dis moi Neji…comment de simples fils de ton tee-shirt peuvent être aussi résistant… ? », demanda Sasuke en examinant les fils.

-Tee shirt en nylon. Pas mal hein ? »

-Tss… »

-On devrait peut-être rentrer, non… ? Temari a prévenue les autres ? », suggéra Kiba en posant Akamaru sur sa tête.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.


End file.
